Artemis Fowl And The Face Off
by the black knight
Summary: Decision made and final. Uh-oh. Mulch destroys the disk, Root is attacked and has amnesia, Holly is abducted, and Artemis was suspected! Flaying invloved. Will try to update weekly. Disclaimer:Artemis Fowl and all related characters are Eoin Colfer's.
1. Chapter 1 Unexplained memories

Unexplained Memories 

Dr. Po leaned back in his fake Victorian chair, a smug smile on his face. Ever since Angeline Fowl had arranged for weekly sessions for her son, Artemis Fowl, to meet him the staff had been taking bets on how long he'd take to retire, most of them putting a wager on a week or two. But look now! Here he was, and will be for years to come. I hope, he silently added. With Artemis Fowl, you'd never know. 

Furthermore, since his sessions with Artemis, the principle of St. Bartleby's School for Gentlemen had almost doubled his pay, owing to the amount of stress and aggravation Artemis inflicted. The smirk widened. It wouldn't be long before that classy new Porsche was his, he reminded himself. The door opened, and a raven haired, pale individual of about fourteen appeared. Dr. Po took a long, shuddering breath. 

"Ah, Artemis, I've been expecting you."

Artemis sauntered in, but his bored, indifferent expression did not reveal his disgruntled temperament. It was his fault, really, he thought. He should have known better that to protect his files on his illegal projects with only two passwords and one firewall, especially with his dad home now, what more with his father's newfound passion of acting the hero.

 His father had informed his mother, who quickly arranged for meetings with none other than Dr. Po. He sighed inwardly, letting the irony that he knew more than Dr. Po in this particular field, or for that matter any field, run through his mind. He was, after all, a certified, bona fide genius. That thought lightened his mood a little and put back the spring in his step. He stopped swaggering and settled himself into the chair facing Dr. Po.

"Hello, Dr. Po. I assume you have my mother's note?"

"Yes. She was, shall we say, rather distraught over your recent, ah, excursion into Swiss bank accounts."

"Not nearly as distraught as you were after finding out about our intended meetings, I imagine," commented Artemis.

Dr. Po loosened his tie and chuckled uncomfortably. "Let's get on, shall we?"

"Of course, Dr."

Dr. Po leaned forward, licking his lips nervously. "Despite your attempts to resist any sort of progress in our sessions, I feel that we had made a breakthrough the last time we met, two years ago, was it? We were dwelling on how you had finally found someone to respect and treat as an equal, remember?"

Artemis frowned. "I am afraid you are mistaken, Dr. Po. I have, to date, not found anyone I know worthy of that particular emotion from me."

Dr. Po looked thoroughly flabbergasted. "My files clearly indicate that you have stated that you find a few people whom you respect, Artemis." His tone revealed a slight desperation. It was hard enough to get any response from Artemis at all, what more a genuine concession.

Artemis furrowed his brow even further. Yes, he did recall acknowledging that fact, but strangely enough, he could not for the life of him remember who it was he respected, or why he respected whoever it was. He coaxed his memory, but, for once, she steadfastly ignored him. Another mystery. The first time he had forgotten something since his fifth birthday, in fact. Or so he thought. Of course, he could have forgotten an incident where he had lost control of his memory functions, he reasoned wryly. He filed this away, along with the Limerick incident. 

That was another puzzling matter. After waking up with a peculiar lassitude one fine morning, he found semi-corroded contact lenses on himself. Furthermore, Juliet and Butler also shared the same experience. When Butler went to Limerick to meet a contact who would analyse the lenses, the expert gave Butler a politely puzzled look and claimed that Butler was the one who requested these be made for Artemis. 

Butler had left, perplexed, leaving his contact muttering to himself about tall Eurasian wackos, no doubt. Artemis was lost in thought at the memory of this incident. His train of thought was rather rudely interrupted by Dr. Po tapping his pen irritably on the table. "Yes…?" Dr. Po asked expectantly.

"I'm sorry, Dr, but I feel a headache coming on. Perhaps it would be better if-"

"No, young man, you are staying where you are. I feel we are nearing another breakthrough," he remarked while trying unsuccessfully to mask his irritation.

"Um… Dr Po. I do not believe my mother or the principle would be very amused if I were to suffer a severe migraine after a session with you, no? Perhaps due to the immense pressure and stress you apply on me?" Artemis said slowly, an eyebrow raised. Dr. Po looked consternated. He was so close… He sighed.

"Very well, you may go."

"Well, thank you very much, Dr," Artemis replied with only the faintest hint of sarcasm as he excused himself.

As Artemis left, Dr. Po rubbed his temple while popping an aspirin into his mouth. Maybe he should buy stock in it, he thought humourlessly, considering how much he was using it now, as he heard Artemis's shoes clacking down the corridor. 

*

Artemis continued deep in thought as Butler, his, um, butler cum bodyguard drove him home for the weekend. "Problems, Artemis?"

"No, Domovoi, nothing's wrong." The words were out of his mouth before he knew it. Butler was shocked.

"How did you know my first name, Artemis?" Butler had never revealed his first name to Artemis, due to a principle from Butler's training academy. It helped keep things impersonal, though that didn't really work out in Artemis's case.

"I… I don't know, Domovoi," stuttered Artemis. He sighed, and mentally filed this incident away as well. Strange memories were pervading his thoughts, teasing him, taunting him, but there was nothing he could do about it. Butler chose not to pursue the matter, and the ride home ensued in silence.

*

Artemis was in the study, checking on his various bank accounts. Strange, he thought, there was a surplus of 280 million American dollars in one of his numerous accounts. Not that he was complaining, but nonetheless… This only added to his frustration. He constantly felt that there was something he should know, but whatever it was evaded him. He felt like pounding the table, but such juvenile, uncouth behaviour was, of course, beneath him. He settled for pounding the keyboard instead. 

There was a timid knock on the door. "Come in", snapped Artemis Fowl irritably as he hastily stopped abusing the keyboard. Juliet appeared, carrying his lunch. Juliet had recently left for a stint in the United States to try out for a wrestling audition. However, the guy she was supposed to wrestle had rather unwisely labelled her a 'girlie', and, as to be expected, she proceeded to make such mincemeat out of him that the 'Plaster of Paris' on his casts now outweighed the wrestler himself, no mean feat for a 300-pound muscleman. The auditioner had yelled at her for incapacitating one of his superstars, and acidly informed her that wrestling was fake and the point was _not to injure your opponent while making it still seem believable, contrary to popular preconceptions. Juliet did not take being yelled at and the shattering of her illusions kindly. The auditioner now occupies a nice hospital bed with a splendid view of the garden, and the doctors are almost sure he'll wake up soon, hopefully within the next week or so._

"I've brought you your lunch, Arty," she said as she laid down a dish of lightly marinated swordfish.

"By the way, Mr. and Mrs. Fowl have left for Aspen. A skiing trip, as I understand it," she continued, with a slight glance at the computer screen. For some strange reason, she saw indecipherable squiggly lines dotting the screen. She inwardly shrugged. Probably another of Arty's brilliant plans, perhaps some code or a computer program. 

 Artemis acknowledged this with a dismissive wave and a noncommittal grunt. However, a while after Juliet had gone, his stomach began to complain to him in a loud voice. He then attacked his meal contentedly, firmly putting away thoughts of conspiracies and stubborn, hidden memories, and for once, he looked at peace. If only it would last. 

He sighed and stretched languidly on his bed. Suddenly, for some strange reason, he put his hand beneath his comfortable four poster bed, and felt around. He was just as surprised as anyone when he encountered a small, rounded disk-like object.

 He removed it slowly and stared at it incredulously. It appeared to be a circular, gold medallion which seem peculiarly familiar. He sighed yet again, now resigned to not understanding the secrets of the universe, curled up and took a nap.

*

"And now, for the top story today, a bank has been robbed by the infamous 'Fried Fishes and Baked Broccoli' gang, which made away with almost 3 million Euros. They-"

Artemis was barely listening, his mind still on that peculiar medallion, which now resided in his tightly clenched fist. The television droned on.

"And on a lighter note, folks, apparently Jon Spiro, former billionaire and president of Fission Chips, who has presently been convicted of breaking and entering Phonetix's compounds, has broken down in an interview and claimed that Artemis Fowl Junior had framed him, in spite of there being no trace of him in the camera rolls. Jon has now been commited to a mental ward-"

Artemis smiled indulgently at this piece of news. Jon Spiro was evidently far gone indeed. Artemis had never seen the guy before, much less plan his downfall. 

Suddenly, Artemis had a flash of Butler lying on the floor, bleeding profusely from a chest wound. He shook his head. He better had watch himself too, or he could end up in the same state at Spiro, what with weird hallucinations. _Though it had looked real… _nagged an irritating voice in his mind_. That's why it's called a hallucination, Artemis replied irritably. And out of the blue, Artemis remembered a snippet of conversation._

"I am that male. Artemis the hunter. I hunted you." A furious howl filled the air as he floated up, invisible…

 Artemis was, if anything, even more irritated. It was well nigh impossible for him to float, much less turn invisible at will. He sighed, not for the first time that day, and made his way upstairs. He needed that rest more than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2 Oversights and mishaps

Oversights and Mishaps

Mulch was leaning back in his uncomfortable plastic chair. "Satisfied, Julius?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Commander Root turned, if possible, a deeper shade of red than usual, making him appear like some sort of hybrid tomato mutant.

Root looked up from Mulch's warrant. "Shut your mouth, convict! I issued that warrant myself! I'm absolutely sure it was _before the equinox, and not after!" Root roared, while spewing bits of saliva and cigar on Mulch._

Mulch was unperturbed, casually wiping off the spittle. "As I recall, commander, you are bound to release me. Section 82 line 31 clearly states-"

"I don't need a convict like you to lecture me on the law! I don't know how you did it, but I know, somehow, you wormed your way out of this! Illegally, no doubt!"

"There's no way that he could have hacked into the micro-site and changed the date, Julius. He's a computer doofus if I ever knew one," Foaly commented, frowning.

"Now, now, pony boy, I'm injured! _Doofus_?"

"Foaly! Don't _ever_ call me Julius, do you understand? That's unless you wish to ingest your hooves! And you! Convict! Shut your mouth!" Root was quickly losing control.

Foaly sneaked a glance at the commander's face. Not a pretty sight. One would almost expect to be able to fry an egg on it. Foaly briefly thought of passing a smarmy comment, then decided against it. "Yes, Commander Root," he mumbled resignedly, rolling his eyes and swishing his tail petulantly.

"If I had a gold coin for each time you told me to shut up, I'd be robbing myself, that's how rich I'd be," quipped Mulch, grinning smugly. "Anyway, about my release…" Mulch cleared his throat rather obviously.

"If Artemis Fowl wasn't mind-wiped, I would say that he had a hand it this," Captain Holly Short said through narrowed eyes.

"Puh-lease! I'm so insulted. Fowl may be good, but technology is _my domain. Best under the earth. No way he could have hacked into my computers," Foaly sulked._

"All this chatter is irrelevant. All _I want to know is- when am I getting out of this dump?" Mulch continued. "You have kept me here for over 48 hours, and, as I recall, that is the absolute detainment limit, considering you have no warrant." Mulch smirked again, pausing to witness the effect of his carefully chosen words on the commander._

"We _have_ a warrant, convict!" Root almost howled in fury.

"Too bad it's null and void, huh?" 

Commander Root's face turned a spectacular shade of purple, before changing it's hue to red, and finally settling on green. Finally Root sighed, the image of a defeated fairy. Grudgingly, reluctantly, he approached Mulch and undid his manacles. "You're free to go." He spat the words out, as though they left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Why, Julius, I didn't know you cared." And with that parting line, Mulch skipped out of the Police Plaza, practically beside himself with barely contained laughter, leaving one very irritated Commander Root.

*

Mulch strolled away jauntily, whistling a merry tune. Thanks to Artemis, he walked free. He shuddered as he thought of a 23 year long sojourn in the prisons, perhaps with a troll roommate, or even worse, a goblin one. All because he borrowed a few bars of gold from the Lower Elements Police.

 Although perhaps borrowed was not the right term to use, as he really had no intention of giving it back, but Mulch had never been one for minor, unimportant details. Mulch sighed. Trust the LEP to make a big fuss over nothing at all. You would have thought he had killed their best friend or something. 

Nevertheless, he was pleased to have escaped so cleanly. The apoplectic fury Julius exhibited was really the icing on the cake. Goading Root was one of his favourite pastimes, although one that had earned him frequent stays in 'government hotels' and the like.

Now, the question was, what exactly would he do now he was free? He was a free dwarf, but a destitute one. Never mind, at least he had swiped Julius's wallet on his way out. Unfortunately, it only contained a few coins, hardly enough to buy him even a gold watch. After removing all valuables from it and drawing beards and moustaches on Root's ID and field access card with non-removable ink, he mailed it back to the commander, pausing a while to imagine the look on Root's face when he saw it

 At any rate, he needed to visit Artemis Fowl. Give him some crummy half-ounce 'gold' medallion, though he had some suspicions on that, as Mulch was one of the best dwarfs in the tunnelling business and could smell real gold from a mile away. Hopefully whatever it was (Mulch was sure it wasn't a real medallion any more than it was gold) could trigger of Artemis's memories and they could go and rob a bank or two. Mulch sighed. Happy days awaited. Where was that stupid medallion anyway? Mulch rummaged for a while in his many pockets.

Mulch reached into his back trouser pocket and took out the medallion, or rather, what was left of it. He eyes widened slowly in horror. No, it was impossible… He groaned as he remembered that he had put it there right before he sat down in the interview room. So _that_ was the small tinkling sound he had heard earlier. Smashed, crushed, shattered into infinitesimal pieces, whatever, the fact was that it was broken. Just like Mulch's hopes.

Maybe whatever it was could still trigger Artemis's memories in this broken state, or maybe it could be fixed, he thought, a faint glimmer of hope welling in his chest. He peered carefully at it. It appeared to be the remains of a tiny, gold-plated CD-ROM. 

Mulch groaned, chagrined at this very much unwelcome revelation. It could not be fixed, then, nor would it trigger Artemis's memories. Artemis would not be happy… then again, Mulch thought humourlessly, Artemis probably wouldn't remember the task he had assigned Mulch and therefore would have no reason to be unhappy.

Face set, Mulch set for the surface, stopping only briefly to obtain a large quantity of sunblock. He had an appointment at Fowl manor, even if it was hopeless, he added glumly.

*

Foaly stretched luxuriously on his plasma tiles. After the B'wa Kell incident and the Jon Spiro fiasco, he finally had some time off. He decided resolutely to study Artemis memories. He had promised himself that he would one day find out what made this prodigy tick, and he finally had the time to do it, so… 

Good thing really he had made a copy while mind-wiping Artemis to erase his memories of the People. Otherwise, he would have been reduced to playing solitaire on his computer. Absolutely inappropriate for a centaur as intelligent as he. 

Foaly felt a small pang at the memory of Artemis. Surprisingly, Foaly found that he actually missed the Mud Boy. After all, he _was the only one who understood Foaly's lectures. A small part of him almost wished that Fowl hadn't been mind-wiped A __very small part, he said to himself sternly. _

And anyway, the commander had no such misgivings, and it was ultimately the commander who made the decisions. After all, to use Root's own words, all he had to do was_ push the button_. Foaly gritted his teeth as he recalled the expression. He was the stereotypical unappreciated genius indeed. _Push the button_. That expression still made his blood boil. Anyway, he thought, back to Fowl's memories. 

Foaly spent hours looking through Artemis Fowl's memories. He was thoroughly fascinated by the information it divulged. Then he frowned… strange, he thought as he encountered a particular recent happening, why in the world would Artemis request Butler to ask his contact in Limerick to make mirrored contact lenses? Perhaps they were a new fad, an alternative to sunglasses, Foaly thought whimsically. Then again, Artemis never wore sunglasses, except only to escape being mesmerized. Foaly afforded himself another chuckle at the thought of Artemis sporting Ray Bans.

Then it occurred to him. _Fowl only wore mirrored sunglasses to escape the mesmer…_Foaly fast-forwarded the memories, a drop of sweat trickling down his brow. There! The medallion, no, the real medallion was kept inside his bedroom, under his bed… Foaly blanched. Fowl had handed a disk to Mulch_…_but a disk containing what? _What else_, sniggered Foaly's mind. That cunning little devil… somehow that Fowl character had found a way to outsmart the LEP. Again. He groaned loudly.

"Root! Get in here!"

Root appeared, not at all amused. "What is it now, donkey boy?" He remarked acidly. Root did not appreciate any interruption to his personal time with his flask They had been getting along so well, too.

"Fowl, he… he… the medallion…" Foaly was at a loss for words.

"In case you've forgotten, Foaly, Fowl has been mind wiped. He, and his medallion, are no longer LEP business. Besides, his medallion is with Mulch, remember?" Root squinted at Foaly, swaying slightly while taking another long drink from his flask. He belched loudly.

"That's the point, Julius!" Foaly shouted. "The 'momento' he gave to Mulch was a convenient fiction! It was a disk!" Foaly roared loudly

"So what? Artemis can give disks to Mulch if he likes," continued the commander, still swaying, trying to recall something about force-feeding Foaly his hooves and Foaly calling him Julius.

"Not when the disks contain his memories he can't!" Foaly yelled again.

Root paused, his mental faculties desperately trying to understand Foaly's words in his intoxicated state. Bleary eyes widened. "D'Arvit."

"Yes, D'Arvit!"

"Holly, get in here!" Root yelled to outside the Operations room.

Holly appeared quickly. "Yessir, commander. You called?"

*

Having been notified of Fowl's cunning gambit, Holly groaned loudly. "Trust Artemis to try and cheat the LEP," she said resignedly. "It _does sound like something Artemis would do."_

"Holly, we'll need you to intercept Mulch on his way to Fowl Manor. That's our only hope. _Artemis_ _must not recall his memories, understood?" Root said soberly, a novelty for him._

"Sir yes sir," she replied.

"You're running hot, right?" Root asked with a piercing look.

"Of course, sir." However, in actuality, she had not performed the Ritual for a while already. She was not about to tell Root that and get herself excluded from this all important mission, though, especially when she was the reigning expert on Artemis Fowl. 

"Good luck, Captain Short," Root said tersely.

"Thank you, Commander," she replied before going out, her mouth a grim slash. Trust Fowl to outwit the fairies again somehow… or rather, don't trust him at all in the first place. Yet a small part of her hoped that Artemis would remember. There was something about that boy, an excitement that he brings… Brought, she told herself firmly. Brought.

Firmly putting such mutinous thoughts out of her mind, she dwelled on the possibility that she already was too late and Fowl had already regained his memories, and was presently plotting another dastardly plan against the LEP.

Face set, Holly set for the surface, stopping only briefly to obtain a set of wings and her neutrino blaster. She had an appointment at Fowl manor, even if it was hopeless, she added glumly.


	3. Chapter 3 Reunions

Reunions 

Mulch squinted at the sky. Good, it was cloudy and looked as if it was going to rain any minute. Dwarfs were incredibly sensitive toward sunlight, which was understandable, since they primarily spent their time underground, tunnelling for gold. Or in Mulch's case, stealing it. At any rate, Mulch felt that it was better to be safe than crispy-fried, and applied liberal amounts of sunblock on himself before setting out once more.

As he approached Fowl Manor, he was mentally composing his apology to Artemis.

"Um… you see… you gave me a note (which I ate) a year ago to pass you a medallion (which I sat on). So, remembering anything yet?" 

Even in his head it sounded asinine.

As the front gate loomed high above him, Mulch decided to use his personal back door instead. Unhinging his jaw, he launched himself into the earth. 

*

"D'Arvit," Holly growled, as she struggled to shield. She really would have to complete the Ritual soon. The last time she went this long without the Ritual, she had found herself facing a troll (two times, by the way), kidnapped, and nearly killed by a bio-bomb. All courtesy of (who else?) Fowl, of course. Ignoring the possibility that a similar reception may be awaiting her this time around, she flew ahead on her mechanical wings, scouring the horizon for one Mulch Diggums.

*

Mulch appeared in a wine cellar. This was all so déjà vu, he thought to himself. He had come here through this self-same route before, to determine Holly's status, whether dead or alive. He carefully released all his gas first, although the last time the gas had proved rather helpful, knocking Butler unconscious. Dwarf gas was very powerful, and I don't just mean its smell. It can be known to travel at speeds in excess of 60 miles per hour. That's like being hit by a car. A very, very smelly car.

Mulch picked the wine cellar door's lock and proceeded. He looked longingly at all the expensive items, but rather regretfully went to look for Artemis.

*

Artemis was in the kitchen, by the way. He was fixing himself a light snack, not wanting to trouble Butler, what with him being less fit than normal for some reason. Artemis was busy burning his omelette to a crisp when a short, stocky hooded person walked in.

"Hello, Artemis. Long time no see, huh?"

Artemis was shocked. His manor had all state of the art technology, with countless sums of money being spent to update it's defence. And now, a stranger waltzes in like he owns the place. Although that person did seem awfully familiar. And how did he know his name anyway?  

Artemis quickly regained his composure. "May I request your name, please, monsieur? And perhaps ask of how you knew mine?" Artemis inquired, polite even to strange intruders.

Mulch decided to plunge right in. "Okay, Artemis, I know this will be hard to believe, but you were mind-wiped by the fairies. Remember? Or not, never mind. At any rate, I am your friend. Or used to be, before you were mind-"

Artemis raised one eyebrow sceptically and interrupted Mulch's babbling. "First of all, mind-wiping technology has not been invented yet, Mr…?"

"Diggums. Mulch Diggums."

Artemis frowned. The name seemed eerily familiar, as did almost everything nowadays.  "And secondly, Mr Diggums, there are no such things as fairies."

"As I said, this will be hard to believe, but would you please trust me for once?" Mulch implored.

"Why should I? I don't know you, and your crackpot story certainly hasn't given me any reason to. But I will attempt to suspend my scepticism momentarily, just for the sake of argument."

"Okay, as I was saying, you were mind-wiped by the fairies. But you didn't want to be mind-wiped, see?" A drop of sweat trickles down his chin.. This wasn't going the way it was planned, though he hadn't plan it.

"I didn't?"

"Uh-huh. So you gave me a note before you were mind-wiped, asking me to keep a gold medallion and to give it back to you after a year."

"May I request to see this alleged note, and the alleged medallion?"

"Um… I ate the note so we would not be discovered. And I… Um… sat on the medallion." Mulch took out the remains of the disk. "It was a disk," he added brightly.

Artemis carefully examined the ex-disk. It appeared remarkably like the medallion in his pocket. He took it out.

"Aha! That's the original! That's the one Holly gave you!" Mulch pointed out, relieved.

Butler ran into the room, wheezing, Sig Sauer at the ready. "There's the intruder, Artemis. I don't know how he came in, but it definitely wasn't through the gate."

Artemis wasn't listening. 

"To remind me?" 

_"Yes, to remind you that behind all those layers of deviousness, there is a spark of decency. Perhaps you could blow on that spark occasionally."_

_"Yes, perhaps."_

Artemis shook his head to clear his mind. On one hand, this was absurd. On the other, it could fill in a few missing links in his memory…

Mulch tried to press on. "Remember, Artemis? Remember kidnapping Holly? Remember fighting the B'wa Kell? Remember Jon Spiro?"

Artemis awoke from his reverie with a start at the mention of Spiro's name. He shrugged it of as coincidence. After all, Spiro _had recently publicly accuse Artemis of framing him. This Mulch could easily have used this information to his advantage. But Holly and the B'wa Kell seemed to be familiar… He thought about it for a while. And then he answered._

"You come here, with nothing to prove your identity or the fact that we met. You claim to have received a note and a disk from me, while both are conveniently destroyed. You talk of fairies, as though I am a child, still enthralled by the brothers' Grim and Walt Disney." Artemis shook his head slowly. "I am sorry, Mr. Diggums, but I cannot bring myself to believe your story, as much as I may want to. You may go."

Mulch's heart sank. "There's nothing I can do to convince you?" He asked desperately.

"Produce this fabled note and a repaired disk," said Artemis with a slight smile. 'Or perhaps another fairy," he added as an afterthought.

Mulch sighed. "Good bye, Artemis. Don't worry, I'll see myself out."

"Good bye, Mulch. I'm sorry."

*

Holly continued her desperate race against time, still searching for any sign of Mulch.

"D'Arvit." The manor already was looming in the horizon. Mulch would definitely have tunnelled in by now. Then she saw a very miserable looking dwarf emerging from a hole in the ground. She was definitely too late, then. She zoomed in on the dwarf to grill him for all the details. By hook or by crook, she added grimly. 

*

He had blown it. He, Mulch Diggums, had blown it. Besides feeling the pang of missing out on all that gold waiting to be exploited with Artemis, he found he genuinely missed the Fowl boy and wished him back. He had walked some way before seeing a very irate Captain Holly Short materialise before him, charging up a buzz baton.

"Hello, Captain. Nice day for a walk, isn't it?"

"Quit it with the pleasantries, Mulch. What did you tell Artemis?" Holly growled, raising the buzz baton threateningly.

"Oh, only everything." He said, his mind still on the previous conversation with Artemis. It was doomed from the start, he reasoned, what with there being no disk and no note.

"Everything! Oh no…" she moaned. She was too late. Root was going to have her badge by the end of the day. She, Holly Short, aided by state of the art mechanical wings, had been outraced by a fat dwarf and his big mouth. And now Fowl remembered. She was dead.

Mulch suddenly had a brain wave.

"Well, the good news for you is that he didn't believe me."

"He didn't?" she said hopefully.

"Nope. But the disk- you _do _know about the disk, right? –is with him." Mulched smirked. "He mentioned checking it out soon." Mulched buffed his nails casually, surreptitiously watching her reaction.

Holly didn't waste another second throttling the dwarf and raced to Fowl Manor. If she stopped Artemis from reading the contents of that disk, she had a chance.

*

Mulch tutted as he watched Holly shield again. Well, he didn't technically lie to her, he merely bent the truth a little. He smirked. Artemis wasn't the only one who had bright ideas. 

Hopefully Fowl would get a glimpse of her and experience total recall. After all, it was difficult for even Holly Short to get in and out the Fowl Manor while escaping all notice. And besides, Artemis still had that powerful, high resolution, stile by stile camera lying in wait. And Holly had fallen for it. 

Mulch tried to suppress a grin. If she tried to stop Artemis from reading the contents of that disk, he had a chance.


	4. Chapter 4 Recollection

Recollection

Holly flew on, racing towards Fowl Manor. A voice crackled in her ear.

"Holly, aren't you forgetting something?" Asked Foaly in a slight singsong voice.

"Now is _not_ the time, Foaly," she growled.

"In your apparent eagerness to arrive at Fowl manor, perhaps one itsy-bitsy detail has escaped you."

"What is it, Foaly?" she asked not really listening. Mentally she was calculating how long it'd take for Fowl to access the disk and to experience total recall.

"How are you going to get in?" Foaly smirked, in spite of the gravity of the situation.

"D'Arvit." Today was just not her day.

Fairies are not allowed to enter an abode without express permission from its owner. This rule was sacrosanct, and breaking it meant forfeiting your magic powers. Mulch, of course, had lost his mystical 'mumbo jumbo', as he called it, through repeated break-ins.

"I'll think about it when I get there."

"That'll be a novelty, a thinking recon jock," Foaly muttered.

*

Holly hovered a few feet from the ground, thinking desperately.

"Any ideas, Foaly?"

"Oh, so now you're asking _my_ opinion? Now you need _my_ help?" 

"Foaly…," she growled, her tone menacing.

"Okay, okay, I'm thinking. Aha!" Foaly said exultantly.

"You've got it?"

"Of course," answered Foaly smugly.

"Just tell me, Foaly," she said irritably. This day was not doing wonders for her mood, she thought darkly.

"See where it says 'deliveries at rear'?"

"Your point being…?"

"As long as you deliver something to Fowl, and enter through the rear, you're clean. Any idea what you're going to deliver to the Mud Boy?"

"Yeah, a swift kick up the-"

"A rock would be sufficient, just wrap it in cam foil for now and dump it somewhere in the manor," said Foaly hastily.

"Okay, Foaly, got that."

Holly paused to pick up a rock and wrapped it in cam foil. There, she thought, as good as invisible. A few droplets of water fell on her helmet.

"D'Arvit," she groaned. Of all the luck…Cam foil was many things, but waterproof was not one of them. Come to think of it, neither was she. The cam foil began to fail in places, revealing complex circuitry and a single rock. She hurried into the manor and flew into an open window.

"I just hope Fowl didn't catch that," she whispered. Though the way her luck was going, he was almost bound to.

*

Fowl had, in fact, caught that. He was in the surveillance room along with Butler, where all the closed circuit cameras were visible to him. He was trying to puzzle out how exactly Mr. Diggums had entered. A strange sight caught his eye. A board of circuits and a single rock floated gently in the air.

"What's that, Butler?" Artemis was perplexed. He was no stranger to puzzling matters, but this was going too far.

Butler was just as stumped as Artemis was. "I don't know, Artemis," he confessed.

Suddenly, on instinct, Artemis said, "Freeze the camera, Butler."

"Excuse me, Artemis?"

Artemis had grown deathly quiet. "Freeze the camera."

Butler, still confused, approached the console and did as he was told.

*

After depositing the rock in the living room, Holly flew to the surveillance room. That's where the Mud boy most probably was, about to check his disk no doubt. She increased the throttle to four and zoomed silently, like a spectre.

*

A familiar face greeted Artemis on the screen. The figure was blurred and indistinct, but it was recognisable all the same. Memories flooded him, but as before, he could not put a finger to them.

"Stay back, human. You don't know what you are dealing with."

_"Bring our worlds together could spell disaster for all of us, Artemis!"_

_"I am not concerned with all of us, only me, and I assure you, Captain Short, I will be fine."_

_"Don't think I'm getting all chummy or something. It's just when I give my word, I stick to it."_

_"And I'd thought you'd changed. The commander was right. There's no changing human nature."_

_"Yes, Artemis, this is goodbye for the last time."_

Artemis sank to the ground, groaning. He could not seem to hold on to his thoughts, and only one name sliced through the mire. "Holly…"

*

Holly froze as she heard her name. So she _was too late then. She groaned, then unshielded. "So, happy your brilliant plan worked?" she asked acidly._

Artemis was still on the floor. He stared at her, eyes wide. 

"Who are you?" Artemis asked, slightly shocked. "Wait, you're… a Captain… A leprechaun, no a member of the LEPrecon…" His eyes were slightly glazed. 

_Shield now_, her brain screamed. _Shield now, it's not too late, shield now, shield now…_

"You're Holly, aren't you? C-Captain Short…" Artemis continued slowly, is brain whirling frantically, pushing against the barrier in his mind.

_Shield now, shield now, come on, girl, shield now… _Her brain cried in vain, as she stood there, dumbstruck, still uncomprehending the predicament she was in.

"You… healed my mother. And you… saved my father…" 

_Shield, damn it! Shield now! Shield, you idiot! _Holly was still staring, unable to react to this most unwelcome turn of events.

"You… saved Butler's life. You… gave me this medallion…" Artemis said hesitantly, taking out his medallion.

_Will you ruddy shield or not? Just do it! Don't hesitate! Don't wait! Shield! _Holly slowly began to turn on her shield.

And Artemis's eyes widened in sudden comprehension. "Save your efforts, Captain Short. It is too late. I remember."

She unshielded and buried her head in her hands. "D'Arvit," she breathed, not for the first time that day. She had revived Artemis memories. If only she had stayed shielded… she had, upon hearing her name, automatically assumed Fowl to have accessed the disk and remembering everything. Or she could have easily reshielded, and Fowl would certainly be suspicious, but hopefully none the wiser. If, if, but it was too late now. 

She spared a look at Butler. He, too, recalled.

At least Juliet was still in the dark, she thought. Maybe she could persuade Artemis and Butler to keep it that way. She heard a gasp behind her. Juliet stared, eyes glazed as she, too, experienced total recall. A plate of sandwiches fell to the ground.

"D'Arvit." In her ear, Foaly was laughing as hard as he could.

"This is _not_ funny, Foaly," she growled.

"You… He…" Was all Foaly could gasp as he continued with his hysterical fit.

Behind him, Root finally realised what was going on. "D'Arvit."

*

Artemis had regained his composure. "So nice of you to drop by and visit, Captain," he smirked.

"Shut up, Mud Boy. We had an agreement. How could you break it?" muttered Holly in dark tones.

"You, as did the LEP, had expected it. You all really have no one else to blame. By the way, I expressly forbid you to mesmerise and/ or mind wipe any of us. Hoped I'd forget that, huh?"

Meanwhile, Butler stood with a horrified expression on his face. "Is it true," he said, his countenance pallor white, "that you injected fat from Mulch's bottom into my face?"

"Butler, yes. Artemis, D'Arvit," muttered Holly. She had been hoping Artemis would have forgotten that. While in a person's home, a fairy needed to do exactly what he or she was told by the gracious (or not) host.

Foaly was still laughing.

"If you don't stop your inane fit of giggles, I will personally tear out your voice box and feed it to the stink worms," growled Root ominously.

"You were lucky, Mud Boy. If Mulch hadn't lied to me about you having the disk…" Holly continued

"In fact, Mulch was telling the truth. I had the disk. It just was broken." Artemis removed the remains of the shattered disk from his pocket. Foaly howled with laughter.

"As I recall, donkey boy, this is your fault too. If you hadn't gotten the bright idea of peering into Fowl's diseased mind…" Root glowered. Foaly stopped laughing immediately.

"Now, commander-"

Just then, Artemis's handphone rang.

"Hello? Oh, it's for you, Captain."

Holly listened for a while. "Mulch!" she practically screamed. "I am going to get you!"

Mulch mumbled some more.

"I am going to drag your sorry rear into prison myself!"

Mulch continued talking.

"What do you _mean_ it wasn't illegal? I am going to enjoy watching you rot in Howler's peak! You went against LEP orders! You consorted with public enemy number one!"

"Actually, Holly, it wasn't illegal. Fowl made the request for Mulch to give him the disk while in his own house. Mulch was bound to do it, in spite of whatever we said." Foaly commented.

"Since when did he care about fulfilling promises? Anyway, he's lost his magic already!" Holly screamed again.

"Be as that may, he has a solid backing. We can't touch him," said Root grudgingly. Holly's shoulders sagged. When Commander Root admits that he can't arrest Mulch, it was hopeless.

Artemis cocked an eyebrow. "That sounds like an interesting conversation. Care to let us in on it?"

"Dream on, Mud Boy. You should be grateful I'm not buzzing you with my baton right now." Her expression was like thunder. "Actually, that _does seem like a good idea…" her hand strayed to her buzz baton._

"Holly, kindly tell Mulch that I was not amused by his artistic experiments concerning my field access card and my ID," Root said caustically. 

Holly passed on the message. "He's giggling right now, Commander."

Root's face turned purple again. "Anyway, all this is besides the point. Holly, I want you to report back to the Police Plaza now. We can worry about this Mud Boy and that fat dwarf later."

"Yessir. Um… am I suspended?"

Root sighed. "As much as I would want to, no. It's not entirely your fault," he said, casting a dirty look at Artemis and Foaly.

"Good bye, everyone. Feel free to spread the news among the People. Artemis Fowl the second is back." Artemis told them.

"So they'll get a decent head start?" muttered Holly, still rather miffed about the way proceedings had turned out.

"Precisely," said Artemis with a grin.

Holly fired up her wings, reshielded and flew back outside the window.


	5. Chapter 5 Crimes

Crimes

"So you want asylum." It was not a question.

"Um… well… yes."

"Explain to me again why exactly I should let you reside in my abode." Artemis crossed his arms, looking intently at Mulch. 

"Well, see, after I helped you recover your memories-"

"Which you only did after bungling a straightforward assignment, yes."

Mulch ignored him. "As I said, after I helped you recover your memories, the LEP are frantically dredging up random accusations against me, totally unfounded, I assure you, trying to put me away. Probably vengeance motivated. These LEP guys really can hold a grudge. Did I tell you about the time-"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, and interrupted Mulch's wartime story. "Unfounded? Just how unfounded were these accusations?"

"Okay, maybe not unfounded, but blown totally out of proportion." Mulch rectified his earlier statement.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "What did you do this time, Mulch?"

"Everything, or just the abridged version?"

"On the other hand, forget it." Artemis sighed and rubbed his temple. 

"So… can I stay?" Mulch enquired hopefully.

"I suppose," muttered Artemis grudgingly. Mulch _had helped him regain his memories, even if not in the most polished manner. "But you _are_ getting out before my parents return in two weeks time, right?"_

Mulch pretended not to hear him. "So, where do I sleep?"

"I repeat, you _are_ getting out before my parents return." This time, it was not a question.

Mulch's shoulders sagged. "I suppose," he said grudgingly.

"Good. You can stay in the servants quarters."

"Jeez, so much for 'old times sakes', huh?" Mulch asked impudently, grumbling slightly.

Artemis lost it, for once in his mannered life. "Look, you stupid dwarf, I am doing you a tremendous favour, so you had better be grateful. Or I shall ask Butler to imprint this quality on your grubby little soul. Or maybe I'll just alert the LEP to your whereabouts. _Understand?"_

Mulch gulped. "Of course, Artemis. No problem at all."

"Good. Now if you would leave me alone, I shall proceed to plot my next perfidious, dastardly plan." 

"Sure, no problem. Where did you say the fridge was?"  

Artemis sighed yet again. 

"Fine, I'll ask Butler. Or Stinker." Mulch walked away.

"Mulch, kindly return my wallet." Artemis was _not amused by Mulch's resurgence of kleptomania._

Mulch sighed and handed it back before making his way towards the door yet again.

"And my Rolex, please," requested Artemis icily.

Mulch sheepishly faced Artemis and took out the Rolex. He stared longingly at it for an instant, and then returned it grudgingly to Artemis's outstretched hand.

"And Mulch, if I find anything, _anything_ missing, I'll turn you over to the LEP immediately. Understand?" Artemis informed Mulch

Mulch nodded moodily and walked out, muttering petulantly.

Artemis was in a dour mood. This was going to be the longest two weeks of his life. He'd never thought he would say this, but he wished his parents Godspeed returning home, heroic mentality, choking overprotectiveness, and anti-crime sentiment or not.

*

"So you're staying here for two weeks, Smelly?" asked Juliet.

"Sure. Help me get that beef jerky on the top drawer, will you? I can't reach it."

Juliet stretched out and passed it to him. "How in the world did you manage to convince Artemis to let you stay here for two weeks?"

"Natural charm and charisma, I suppose." Juliet snorted. "That and the fact that he owes me one," Mulch added.

"Ah. Actually, I'm still surprised Artemis let you in, considering the hassle, aggravation and stress you bring, not to mention the smell and the dirt. Does Artemis know you're emptying his pantry?"

"I dunno. I guess not."

Juliet smothered a grin. This would be an enjoyable two weeks, if only to watch Artemis blow his top. 

*

"You let Mr. Diggums stay for two weeks?"

Artemis nodded resignedly. "Yes, I figured that I owed him something for helping me regain my memories."

Butler was wiser than he looked. "Was that all?"

Artemis looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Well, he _is, I suppose, theoretically speaking, perhaps-"_

"Yes?" encouraged Butler.

"A friend." Artemis choked out.

Butler smiled gently, a rare sight, and patted Artemis on the back before walking out of the room.

*

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it," yelled Artemis. He sighed and opened the door. He saw no one at the gate.

He was just about to turn around when a disembodied voice yelled at him. "Hey, Fowl, you pasty faced Mud Weasel! Invite me in!"

Artemis turned around. Not so disembodied, then. Captain Short materialised in front of him.

"Ah, Captain, what a pleasant surprise." Artemis said, unfazed.

"Stuff it, Fowl. I'm only here because Foaly thought it would be a good idea to check on you and see if you're planning the downfall of the LEP, world destruction, the end of civilisation as we know it, or something like that." Holly grumbled. 

"Would _I _do that?" his eyes portraying vast insincerity. 

Holly looked him in the eye. "Yes. Now invite me in, Fowl, before I blast you right here, right now." Her hand caressed her neutrino blaster longingly. 

"Please, do come in, Holly. And remember, what I said on mind-wipes and mesmers is still in effect." Artemis reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," her eyes scanning the room, as though searching for contraband. 

"Are you staying for dinner? Mr. Diggums is here as well," he added.

"Mulch is here?" her eyes came alight and her hand strayed, unconsciously it seemed, to her buzz baton.

"Yes. He is here under asylum," Artemis told her.

"So I can't buzz or capture him?" She looked vaguely disappointed.

 "You can't capture him. However, pertaining to buzzing and the like, I leave to your discretion," Artemis commented, a faintly mischievous glint in his eye.

 "Well, better than nothing, I suppose," she said, charging up her buzz baton.

"So you're staying for dinner?" Artemis reiterated.

"I guess so," she replied. "Now, where's Mulch?"

*

Dinner was a sordid affair, with Mulch grumpily rubbing his bottom. Apparently Captain Holly Sort had pondered long and hard, and finally decided to buzz him. Repeatedly, it seems. As everyone ate, the phone rang suddenly.

"It's mine," said Artemis, as he got up and went to the adjoining room to pick up the phone. Holly surreptitiously stood up as well and crept near the room, pleading a bathroom trip.

"I don't _care_ how you get it, all I want is for you to deliver the goods, unharmed and in perfect condition by the deadline! Neither am I bothered that security is tight. That is _your problem. That is what I am paying you for. You have a job, so do it, or I'll find someone else who can," Artemis shouted angrily. _

He slammed the phone down in temper. Holly tried to creep away back to the dining room, but even this slight movement was noticed by Artemis.

"Perhaps you would like to read my diary as well, Captain," Artemis commented sarcastically. "Kindly refrain from eavesdropping on me further, Holly. Don't abuse my hospitality. It is none of your business who I talk with," Artemis leveled his glare at her.

"Unless it has to do with the People," she retorted. 

"I assure you, it doesn't," Artemis replied caustically.

"Oh, yeah? Forgive me for not being convinced, if Artemis Fowl the second reassures me. Your promises are usually not to be taken at face value. Like when you said you wouldn't try and escape the mind-wipe. Or when you lied to me about Spiro's finger. Or wait, how about the time you kidnapped me and nearly got me killed?" Holly shot back, her temper as short as her name.

Artemis did not answer, but strode back angrily to the dining room.

Holly too made her way back to the dining room, her mind still on Artemis's conversation. What was the Mud Boy planning now? She couldn't help but wonder. And how did it involve the People?

*

 Foaly stretched his legs. "Commander, I've sent Holly to Artemis's house to dissuade him from committing any atrocities he may otherwise be tempted to do."

"Good. Even Fowl wouldn't have the temerity to plan something under Holly's nose," grunted Root.

"I'm starving. Can I trust you to stay here and not wreck the Operations Room while I grab a carrot cake?" Foaly asked.

"Don't worry, Foaly, a few minutes with me won't harm the equipment."

"That's what you said about the wings, remember?" Foaly muttered.

"I told you, Foaly, it wasn't my fault. If the response was just a little better… And the tree just popped out of nowhere."

"Yeah, those darned trees really grow fast," Foaly muttered sarcastically. "I'll be back soon. Remember, don't touch anything, especially not that plasma screen over there," reminded Foaly.

Root growled. "Don't worry, Foaly, I'm not that idiotic," Root said.

"Oh, yeah? Then how did you get that burn on your arm?" retorted Foaly.

*

Root swivelled in his chair in the Ops Room. See, Root told himself, nothing harmed so far. Except that beeping computer. Or more accurately, the formerly beeping computer.

A diminutive figure crept up on him. This was too easy, he thought. Root had even forgotten to lock the door. He raised his gun.

Root turned around. "Hey, Foaly, is that yo-"

The words died on his lips as the unknown assailant fired, with the neutrino blaster on maximum setting.

He chuckled as Roots charred body fell to the ground. He removed a few key disks from the computer and pocketed them. He then proceeded to torch the many computers in the Ops Room with his gun. 

He walked over to the next room and destroyed the video tapes, humming a merry tune to himself, before strolling out casually.  


	6. Chapter 6 Recriminations

Recriminations 

"I wonder if he'll make it."

"I don't know, but it was a good thing he was running hot, otherwise the matter wouldn't have been in doubt." 

"Who did this?" 

The medics were whispering as Root's inert body was carried away. Foaly was on the ground, sobbing quietly, his carrot cake lying on the plasma tiles, forgotten. His precious computers were destroyed, all destroyed.

Trouble, who was interim Commander, nudged Foaly's body gently. "It's okay, Foaly. 

I'm sure you can rebuild it. You are a genius. Come on, pull yourself together, that's a good man," he coaxed.

Foaly pulled a deep, steadying breath, rubbed his red eyes and asked, "Is Julius okay?"

"The medic said he has a fifty-fifty chance of making it. But even if he does make it, he'll be out for a week at least."

Foaly suddenly burst out bawling again.

"What's wrong, Foaly?" Asked Trouble, worried. 

"Root has a fifty-fifty chance of making it. My computer has a zero-hundred chance," Foaly choked out through his tears. The loss of his computers had really hit him hard.

"Any idea who would do this? And why?" Questioned Trouble.

Foaly suddenly stood up straight. He rummaged through the charred CDs. "Just as I thought. A few key CDs are missing," Foaly said grimly. "This was a theft."

Trouble frowned. "Know of any fairies who would want to steal our technology?" he enquired.

"No. But I _do know of one Mud Man who would," Foaly continued, his eyes narrow slits._

Trouble gasped. "Artemis Fowl?" 

Foaly nodded. "But this is a new low, even for him. At worst he would have just taken the CDs and stunned Root. But instead, he nearly killed Root and torched the place."

"How could he have gotten to Haven?" 

"He doesn't need to. All he needs is to bribe one fairy and that's that." Foaly gasped suddenly. "Holly! Holly is there with that Mud Boy!"

"We need to get a Retrieval team to her, pronto!" Trouble stood up.

Foaly sighed. "We can't. Shuttles and chutes are down, no thanks to that Mud Boy. Maybe that's why Fowl torched our computers," he added.

Troubles shoulders sagged. "So she's… gone?"

"No, wait, she's still here. Her radio is still on the frequency, and she's still broadcasting loud and clear."

"Contact her," urged Trouble.

"Can do," replied Foaly grimly. "At least we still have our basic communications and weapons. I deliberately made those sections indestructible."

"Holly, can you hear me? We have a code red situation."

*

Holly was still in the dining room, throwing occasional glares at Artemis.

"Holly, can you hear me? We have a code red situation. I repeat, we have a-"

Holly quickly got up. "I'm full," she announced. She hurriedly made a way to an empty room.

"Foaly, what is it?" she hissed.

"Holly, is that you? Are you all right?"

She frowned. "Yes, why wouldn't I be all right?" she asked.

"Holly, Root has been assaulted and some fairy technology stolen." Foaly's voice broke. "And… and… the Ops room has been torched," he choked out, sounding on the verge of tears.

Holly gasped audibly. "Who would do this?" Holly asked grimly.

Foaly swallowed the lump in his throat. "Guess."

"Surely you don't mean Fowl?" Holly was stunned.

"Correct! You have won the grand prize," remarked Foaly, sarcastic even in his grief.

"Artemis wouldn't-" She stopped has soon as she remembered the mysterious phone call. "Would he?"

"All the evidence certainly seems to suggest so. Who else would want our technology?"

"So you're saying that Fowl may have done it?"

"Yes."

"I'll mesmerise him and get the truth," she vowed.

"No! Holly, you can't. Remember? Fowl has forbidden you to mesmerize him. Convenient, huh?" Foaly commented sardonically.

"I'm sure he's innocent! How about I ask his permission to mesmerize him as long as I don't erase his memories, and he can prove that he's-"

"And what if he's actually guilty? The moment you ask his permission to mesmerize him, he's going to know something is amiss. And what if he _is_ guilty? Do you think he'll stand around if he thinks that we are going to capture him? What if he kills you, Holly?"

"But certainly Fowl wouldn't have done this… He helped us with the B'wa Kell, remember? He wouldn't kill me! He's not homicidal! Devious, cunning, yes, but he wouldn't kill anyone!" Holly protested.

" Holly, this time he wasn't fooling around. He, or a fairy he bribed, shot Root in the back with a Neutrino blaster, maximum setting. And don't forget, his personality may have changed after the mind wipe, and probably not for the better," Foaly reminded. "He warned us of the possibility himself."

"But he still wouldn't-"

"Holly, listen! We don't know how the mind-wipe has affected his personality. He could be a saint, or he could be a sinner, the fact is, we don't know! And we can't afford to take that chance!" Foaly yelled.

"So what do I do?" shouted Holly, frustrated.

"You will enlist his help in finding the culprit." Foaly ordered.

Holly was now extremely perplexed. "But-"

"You will enlist his help in finding the culprit. Throughout the mission, if there is any hint, any hint at all that he is indeed the guilty one, you will neutralize him and his cohorts immediately," Foaly said grimly. "We cannot risk him suspecting that we think he is guilty. Your life is at stake, Holly."

"Neutralize?" she asked slowly. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Holly, is to do what he did to Root and my computers. Do what we were supposed to do three years ago, with our bio-bomb. What I mean is to eliminate the threat to the People at once."

Holly was stunned. "But Artemis-"

"You have your orders, Captain. I will be tuned in at all times."

"Yes, Foaly," she said numbly. She pondered for a while. If the time came, would she exterminate Fowl, Butler, Juliet and maybe even Mulch? Could she? Duty or friendship? If you could even call it a friendship, she thought morosely. She couldn't imagine herself doing it. But then, you'll never know.

*

She sat back at the table slowly. She shot a look at Artemis. He was calmly shoveling apple crumble into his mouth. He didn't look like a murderer. Then again, murderers rarely do.

Was he the culprit? She wondered. She knew Fowl was no angel, but even he wouldn't have done something like this. Would he?

"Problems, Captain Short?" She jumped slightly in her chair. 

"Wha… what makes you say that?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "You claimed to have satisfied your hunger, yet you return and settle at the dining table. You stare at me, which is really quite disconcerting, by the way. You also appear very shaken at something. The natural conclusion would be that you are facing a problem."

Holly decided to plunge right in. "Commander Root was just attacked by an unknown assailant and some fairy technology stolen. The Ops room was torched as well." 

"Let me guess. I am a suspect?" Artemis deduced.

"No, no, not at all," Holly said hastily. A little _too_ hastily.

Artemis raised his eyebrow, not entirely convinced. "Then why are you telling me this? The only other plausible reason, or excuse, is that you need my help."

"Yes," Holly admitted. "So… Will you help us?"

"Of course, Holly. How could I refuse?"

*

Holly had filled Artemis, Butler, Juliet and Mulch on the details. Artemis was presently sitting in his study alone with Butler.

"Holly has left to perform the Ritual," Butler informed Artemis.

"The good Captain suspects me," Artemis said abruptly.

"Excuse me, master Fowl?"

"Holly suspects me, and probably so do the rest of the People."

"What makes you say that, Artemis?"

He snorted. "It is evident. Her behavior after she excused herself from the table revealed as much. Besides, the phone call with one of my contacts in Interpol which she overheard previously would add impetus to her queries on my morality regarding the People and fuel her suspicion."

Butler frowned. "Then why is she asking for help with this mission if she thinks that we are guilty?"

Artemis smiled. "She only enlisted our aid as a convenience. The People need to keep an eye on us. And they cannot send a Retrieval team, as shuttle and chutes are down. She cannot mesmerize us to get the truth, as I have forbidden her to."

Butler frowned. "Then why don't you allow her to mesmerize you, then?" 

"It is too late now. If I give her permission to do so, it would look highly suspicious and the fairies would suspect a trick, maybe even the contact lenses again, or worse. And we would have informed them that we know the suspect us if we pursue this course of action, and they may even terminate us on the spot to minimize risk to Holly and the People. Who knows what we would do if we actually _were guilty and we know the LEP suspect us?  No, their best chance lies in pretending to go along with us, and at the slightest evidence that we are the guilty party, Holly will attack us. She will have the element of surprise, and therefore victory will be more certain," Artemis told Butler grimly_

"But we are innocent!" Protested Butler.

"Yes, but how are they to know that? I would certainly suspect myself if I was in their shoes." Artemis replied.

"So how are we going to convince Captain Short that we are innocent?" Butler asked, frowning.

Artemis looked thoughtful. "Our best course of action lies in finding the real culprit and therefore acquitting ourselves of all guilt."

Butler nodded. "That seems wise. Do we inform Juliet and Mulch?"

"Yes, and we shall inform them not to put on any suspicious behavior. Our lives may depend on it."

*

"How could Holly suspect us, after all we've been through!" Juliet protested loudly.

"Yeah! I may be a thief, but I'm no murderer!" Mulch chimed in.

"Quiet, the both of you. It is perfectly natural for us to be the prime suspects, considering our long history with the People, and not all of it good."

"But-" Juliet was interrupted by Artemis.

"Our only game plan is to convince Holly and the LEP through our actions. I have no doubt that our every move will be monitored by the People through Holly's iris cam and communications. Do not give her a reason to suspect us. In the meanwhile, we shall search for the genuine criminal."

The light dawned, albeit slowly, on Mulch's and Juliet's eyes. 

"The onus is on us to exonerate ourselves beyond the faintest flicker of doubt. We shall strive to convince the fairies that my nefarious, perfidious schemes shall not be directed at them, and that they have no reason to bear me any rancor whatsoever," completed Artemis floridly. He was rather proud of it. Doubtless Mulch and Juliet were inspired by his eloquence.

The pair in question gaped at him.

Artemis rolled his eyes. "The Lord save me from ignoramuses with limited vocabulary," he mumbled to himself. "What I was trying to convey in the most eloquent possible way was that-" Artemis put on a feigned, exaggerated expression which was supposed to look idiotic, "We need to, like, make the fairies think that we, like, didn't do nothing," he said, his tone and expression conveying a world of sarcasm and mockery.

"Um… You had a double negative there, Artemis," Juliet said hesitantly.

"I was trying to mock your- Never mind, just let it go. So, do you understand?"

They nodded avidly. "Yes, Artemis," Mulch and Juliet said in unison.

"Now, lets go. We have a case to solve."

*

"Very well, Captain Short, Mulch Diggums and Juliet have consented to aid you in this matter," Artemis informed Holly.

"That's just as well. We need all the help we can get before we crack down this case. The chutes and shuttles are all down, we won't be getting any help anytime soon," Holly replied. "I sure hope we can catch this evil, twisted person," she said with heavy emphasis on evil and twisted. She cast a sidelong glance at his face. If she expected any hint of guilt or remorse to show on his face, she was sorely disappointed.

"Yes, so do I," was Artemis's ice-cool answer. Time to have a little fun, he thought. He grinned suddenly.

"Why are you grinning, Fowl?" She asked, her eyes narrowed with suspicion. 

"No, it's nothing. It's just that in all our adventures, this is probably the first time the LEP is not treating me with suspicion. I am happy that they, and more importantly, you, have decided to trust me for once." His eyes twinkled mischievously as he watched Holly's face.

"I feel vindicated by this trust. It's like a great weight has been lifted of my shoulders," he added for good measure.

This time, it was Holly who couldn't quite keep the guilt of her face. 

"What is the matter, Captain?" Artemis's eyes portrayed concern. "You don't look too well. Anything wrong?" Artemis inquired, holding back a self-satisfied smirk.

Holly did not answer, but brusquely answered, "Time is ticking, Fowl. Let's go." Holly walked off, leaving one very mirthful Artemis Fowl behind her.

Every cloud had its silver lining.

*

"I did as you said, Felix," the sprite said laconically.

"Good, very well. The gold I promised you is in that suitcase."

The sprite eagerly went to the shiny black suitcase, avarice glinting in his clear blue eyes. He opened it.

"Boom. Game over," remarked the human as the suitcase blew up in the sprite's face. Scratch another fairy, he thought. Oh well. They were expendable. He smiled. This technology would be worth a bundle. He rubbed his hands in glee.

It was really sheer luck that he had encountered the existence of the fairies. An elf, probably a convict, had one day made his way to Felix's house and had tried to bargain for asylum. He had, seizing the day, captured the fairy and pumped truth serum into him, gaining all their innermost secrets, and therefore allowing him to take advantage of the fairies.

He prided himself that he was the only human to know about them. He sighed. Unfortunately, that elf had died, due to the copious amounts of sodium pentathol. Apparently fairy cells were not made to withstand an excess of this chemical. A pity, really, it was quite a waste. 

After discovering all there was to know about them, he had disposed of the body quietly. Luckily, due to his enterprising nature, he then had made efforts to contact other members of its (he didn't think of them as people) kind, using technology found on the late elf. Many had come, especially with the promise of all that gold he had offered for a few services. This late sprite had only been one such fairy. He chuckled. For such an advanced race, they were really quite gullible. It apparently had never occurred to them that he might betray them. Fools. He still had a few more contacts, currently aboveground, in case he needed them, while the LEP were stranded underground, helpless to combat his moves.

Felix leaned back, contented. He had fairy technology now, and heaven help any whom stood in his way. If there were any, that is. And who would ever discover him? He took out a cigar from his drawer and lighted it, pausing only to let a derisive chuckle escape his lips.


	7. Chapter 7 Russia in the Winter

Dedication: For my friend Karl-Vic, who is migrating to New Zealand on November the 20th, best of wishes and good luck.

Russia in the winter

The entire 'team' was assembled in Artemis's hall, ready for a briefing.

"Okay, so the situation is like this-" started Holly.

"You fairies let down your guard and now are screwed?" Juliet chipped in.

"Or the great and oh-so-mighty LEP has fallen so far that it is forced to work with public enemy number one, not the first time, I may add, and convicts?" Mulch smirked.

Artemis could not quite hide his smile. " I'm sure the Captain has knowledge of all of these facts already. Kindly proceed, Captain."

Holly glared at him, before continuing. "As I was saying before I was interrupted," she paused a while to glower at the three of them, "The situation is like this: Commander Root is down, we have very limited Fairy technology, most of which, by the way, is in the hands of our unknown enemy," she cast a probing sidelong glance at Artemis, "and we have no support coming through the shuttles." She concluded.

"Do we have any leads pertaining to this case, Captain?" Artemis enquired

"Hold on, I'm contacting Foaly, she answered shortly.

"What do you have for us, Foaly?" Holly asked a little rudely, still in a bad mood.

Foaly blew his nose, not quite over the untimely demise of his treasured computers. "We do have a clue," he said stuffily. "A dead sprite in Moscow, Russia. It may or may not be related, we do not have enough information at this time, for obvious reasons." Foaly's bottom lip quivered.

" A dead fairy? Above ground? Hmm… Sounds fishy. Do _you_ think it is related?" Holly pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Personally, I would have to say it is connected with our case. The dead sprite would have had to be above ground _before_ the computers were torched. Not to mention the fact that he was above ground at all," Foaly told her.

"How did you even find his dead body? I mean, considering all your computers are down." It slipped out of her mouth accidentally. She winced. Foaly would _not_ want to be reminded of his predicament. Open mouth, insert ears, she thought dully.

Foaly sniffled and blew his nose. He drew himself to his full height, which admittedly, was not very impressive, him being a fairy and all. "I would like to inform you, Captain, that in spite of the Central Processing System being on blink, a few other systems retain full functioning capacity," he said icily. "My surveillance system, for example."

Holly winced at his cold tone. "Look, Foaly-"

"That will be all, Captain Short," Foaly replied huffily as he terminated the link.

She sighed as she turned communications off.

"Not too tactful, Captain," Artemis smirked at her.

She growled at him and cursed in Gnomish.

"Now, now, Captain, you really need to watch your tongue. You forget, I have regained my memories, and I know the old language. I wonder where you picked up those words from?" he tutted.

 "How could I forget? Not with you constantly rubbing it in the People's collective faces," she replied pertly.

"Anyway, back to the business at hand. What leads did Foaly provide us with?" Artemis was not to be distracted. Much, anyway.

"Dead sprite in Moscow, Russia. May be related, or may not be." She answered sourly.

Artemis snorted. "It obviously pertains to the case. For the sprite to be above ground, with shuttles down, he, or she, would have had to be in Moscow before the-"

"Yeah, yeah, Mud boy. We've heard it," she cut him off rudely, even more ticked at the fact that he had arrived at the correct conclusion. Bah, humbug. Geniuses. Snobs, every last one of them. Centaur, human, they were all the same.

"Now can you shield in Moscow? The last time we were in Russia, you and Commander Root were unable to take advantage of this piece of magic due to the unsafe levels of radiation which abounded in that region, and-"

"I know what happened last time, Mud Boy. I was there, remember? You nearly caused be to lose my finger."

Artemis had the decency to look a little abashed. He recovered quickly, however. "You still have not answered my question, Holly."

"Yes, I think I can shield. Moscow has considerably less radiation than Murmansk," she said.

"That is good. We have weapons, albeit minimally, and we have some fairy magic. Shall I fire up my Lear Jet?" He asked conscientiously. 

"You so that, Mud Boy." Holly accepted his kind offer less than gracefully.

As she watched his departing figure, along with the rest of them, she quietly opened up the line of communication again. "Foaly, if this incident happened in Russia, Fowl isn't the guilty party, right?" she asked hopefully.

Foaly sighed. "It does reduce the possibility, but one of his numerous contacts could easily have done the dirty work, on his orders."

"So this doesn't prove anything?" She asked, defeated momentarily.

"I'm sorry, Holly." 

She sighed. "See you, Foaly. And I'm sorry about just now," she added.

"It's ok, Holly. See you. Take care. Especially with _him_ around."

She didn't ask who 'him' was. She already knew.

Doubts unassuaged, she followed after Artemis.

*

As they touched down at the Moscow airport, the only thing greeting them was the cold, stinging air. All the better. Except for the cold, stinging  air part.

"Brr… I don't remember it being so cold the last time," chattered a shielded Holly.

"N-neither do I," Artemis shivered, not composed for once.

"I don't see why you're all so cold," remarked Mulch calmly. The dwarf was buried under at least eight layers of furs.

"S-so says the dwarf whose coats outweigh him," Juliet retorted. 

Even Butler couldn't keep his impassive manner. He was stomping in the cold snow, trying vainly to keep warm.

"I suppose this just goes to show, never attack Russia in the winter," Artemis commented dryly. "Napoleon learned that the hard way. So will we, from the looks of it."

"I suppose you t-think you're very f-funny, Fowl," Holly whispered, somehow managing to sound scathing.

"Yes, Holly, actually, I do," Artemis smirked in the cold, miraculously contriving to look insufferably smug while shivering incessantly.

*

"This isn't that bad, right?" Mikhael Vassikin said to his partner.

"The money disappeared. I mean, it just vanished," Kamar stared disbelievingly into space.

"Oh, come off it," said Mikhael disgustedly. "We're alive, aren't we?"

"How could it be gone? I saw it. I touched it. I breathed it. I kissed it. And seventy hours later, it's gone. Fowl must be some sort of magician… He's only a boy, for crying out loud." Kamar continued obliviously.

"Don't talk about Fowl now," Mikhael shivered, and it had nothing to do with the cold. "At least Britva didn't kill us, right?" Mikhael coaxed encouragingly.

That seemed to snap Kamar out of his funk. "Not like he didn't try," he retorted. "Three times."  
  


"Hey, mister, got any change?" Mikhael held a tin can to a passer by, who steadfastly ignored him.

"Jerk."

"Brr. It's so cold here," Kamar moaned.

"Oh, stop whining, you wussy," Mikhael snorted.

Kamar bristled. Before they knew it, they were rolling on the ground, trying to knock each other's teeth off.

A pale youth of about 15 bent down and put a few notes inside the tin can lying in front of the pair.

The stopped and squinted at his face.

"Ka-Kamar. Is that…?" Mikhael whispered

"Fowl," Kamar breathed.

"I-I don't know about you, b-but I hear that Poland isn't that bad a place." Mikhael suggested.

"Never heard a better idea. Let's get out of here," Kamar agreed fervently.

The two scrambled to their feet, leaving their collecting tin behind.

*

"Charity? You, Fowl?" Holly was genuine surprised.

Artemis looked a little embarrassed. "It was a one-time thing," he said blushing slightly.

Holly looked at him for a moment. "No, it wasn't, was it?" she asked softly.

He averted her gaze and walked on.

Holly waited behind for a moment, looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Not that Artemis could see it. She was, after all, shielded. And then she, too, walked on impassively. But if you looked closely, you could see a hint of a smile on her face. But only if you looked closely.


	8. Chapter 8 Discovery

Discovery 

"That's the place. Enjoy yourselves," Foaly said.

Artemis stared at the dilapidated warehouse, located at an abandoned back street.

"This decrepit place?" Asked Artemis disbelievingly. "It just seems so… wrong somehow. Maybe I am too used to conducting business in more… civilized sites."

"Business? You mean your despicable criminal activities," shot Holly.

"That too," conceded Artemis. "But I suppose to each his own."

"No one wants to hear your idiot homilies," spat the diminutive elf.

"Shall we go in?" Questioned Juliet impatiently.

"Foaly. Is this place booby trapped?" inquired Artemis.

"How am _I _supposed to know?" Foaly replied somewhat grumpily. "My computers are down, remember?"

"So the only way is to walk in and pray?" Mulch asked incredulously. "I think I'll take my leave now," he said as he began to walk away.  
  
"Very well, Mulch, I'm sure you can find your way home without the Lear Jet," smirked Artemis. 

 Mulch stopped dead in his tracks.

"Go on, Mulch. Don't let the thought of freezing and starving to death in the cold, Russian winter stop you from taking cowardly flight," Artemis continued smugly.

"You're a hard man, Artemis." Mulch walked back to them slowly, slouched.

"Never claimed to be otherwise," replied Artemis loftily.

"At any rate, we may still be able to avoid any booby traps left to greet us. Firstly, Holly, use your thermal scan to see if there are any life forms in there." Artemis instructed.

She did accordingly, not bothering to argue, for once. Probably a first.

"A few mice, and one cat," she answered.

"Well, that takes care of the issue of a live reception, at least," Butler said. "Not that it says very much."

Holly took a deep breath. "Well, shall we go in?"

*

Felix leaned back in his office. A screen was put before him. He watched it lazily out of the corner of his eye. It was highly unlikely that any fairies would be able to venture aboveground, but he had learned that it didn't pay to be too complacent. At any rate, he had left a few… surprises for any fairy who miraculously managed to arrive at the surface and find the site. However, he was pretty sure that this would not come to pass. Or so he hoped.

He leaned back and went to his paperwork, still glancing at the screen periodically. Just in case.

*

"Not so fast, Captain," Artemis instructed.

Holly bristled. "I believe I know what doing, Fowl. I have been in this business before you were even-" she started vociferously.

Artemis cut her off. "Well, if you'd like to be blown into infinitesimal pieces, go on ahead, Holly," he said calmly. He turned to the rest of the group. "I get the wings," he told them loudly.

Mulch snickered, and Juliet tried to hide her grin. Butler kept his impassive face, but a tinge of mirth crept into his eyes. Even Foaly whinnied amusedly. Holly felt her cheeks redden.

"In case you have forgotten, Captain, we have not resolved the issue of booby traps. It is entirely possible that there is a land mine in front of the door. The door itself may be rigged."

"Yeah, yeah, Mud Boy," she said a tad irritably. Embarrassed by the boy again. What she wouldn't give to buzz him… She sighed inwardly.

*

A motley group caught Felix's eye. A giant, a blonde ditz, a heavily cloaked short individual and a pale boy appeared on his screen. He snorted. Tourists. He hoped they would not venture inside. Their death would be unfortunate, though hardly worrying. The cost of the explosives wasted was a little more troubling. In fact, there was a mine right in front of the door. He shrugged and went back to his desk.

*

Artemis picked up a small rock and casually lofted it right in front of the door. There did the unfortunate stone meet its untimely demise, as it was, well, blown into infinitesimal pieces.

"I'd hate to use such a cliché, but I told you so," Artemis cocked an eyebrow at Holly.

She stopped herself from buzzing him by fantasizing about her hands on his throat, squeezing for all she was worth. 

*

Felix heard a loud explosion. He sighed. Three thousand euros down the bucket. Dumb tourists. He peered at the screen. Strange… they appeared to be intact. Maybe a rock fell on the explosive, he reasoned. At least this would scare them off before they set off some _more_ mines. He did not return to his paperwork, but instead continued looking at the screen. Something was amiss here.

*

Artemis looked around surreptitiously. Good. They were clear. "Holly, if you would kindly disintegrate the doorframe." Artemis said somewhat pompously.

She took out her gun, briefly contemplating the possibility of sending Artemis to an early grave, and did as he said.

*

Felix was still looking at the screen. He was shocked to see a neutrino blast destroying his doorway. What more, it appeared to be coming from thin air. This could only mean…

"The fairies are here," he breathed.

Maybe there was just one, he thought hopefully. He glanced more closely at the short individual. A dwarf. He swallowed. This could turn ugly very fast. But he disabled their shuttles! This could not be!

He pondered for a moment. These fairies must have been aboveground before the incident. Then why were there humans with them, seemingly unperturbed by this ghostly blast?

It dawned on him after a while. He was not the only one who knew of the fairies. He clenched his fist. Oh well, he thought, the competition would be eliminated. Soon.

_Come in, little fairies and humans. Step into the warehouse._

Yes, things would take a turn for the better soon.

*

"Now, we shall proceed cautiously," Artemis told the group.

Holly rolled her eyes. She would like nothing better than to throttle this pompous, sententious know-it-all right this instance. She gritted her teeth and followed them in. Dark thoughts flooded her mind, and she caught herself grimly hoping that Artemis was the culprit, if only to blast him into sweet oblivion.

Artemis looked behind the remains of the doorframe. He gestured to a small metallic box. "An explosive. We were anticipated."

"Hold it. There will certainly be more of these sly traps lying in wait. Mulch, if you would please check for electronic devices?" Artemis asked.

"No problem, Fowl," he said a tad sourly. He put his ears and beard to the floor, sensing for vibration of any kind.

"Three metres ahead. Five metres northwest. Four metres to the left. Two metres to the left. Seven metres to the right." Mulch rattled.

At each of Mulch's statements, Artemis tossed a rock to the spot Mulch directed him to. Each time he was rewarded by a deafening mini-explosion.

"Clever. Miniature bombs, just small enough to evade detection from conventional explosive detecting tools," Artemis commented.

"Whatever, Fowl. Let's get this over with. Every moment spent with you ruins my temperament just a little bit more," Holly responded dangerously.

Artemis did not answer, but he _did_ seem to go on a little faster.

*

The intruders had penetrated the warehouse, and somehow avoided being blown to bits. Felix growled. D'Arvit. A word he had picked up from various fairies who were about to kick the bucket. A swear word, or so he gathered.

No matter. Not all the electronics were electrical. And besides, so what if they got through? He had cleaned up after himself thoroughly. He was never one to leave evidence lying around.

*

"Be careful. The danger has not subsided yet. Not all the explosives will be electrical."

Holly removed a bizarre contraption from her tool kit. "Foaly's invention."

"As usual," muttered the centaur.

Holly ignored him. 

"It scans the surroundings by bombarding particles all over. You can tell what chemicals are around by the reflection movement of the particle and its various reactions to different compounds. The computer then scans and analyses the findings and tells you what chemicals are in the immediate vicinity," Foaly said smugly. "I am a genius. No doubt about it."

Artemis raised his head. "It depends on which benchmark you use, Foaly. Compared to me-"

Holly broke the two apart, figuratively speaking. "That's enough, boys. Both of you are smart. Happy?" She sighed resignedly.

"Boys will be boys," she muttered to herself while rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, kids. So what did you get, Holly?" broached Juliet.

"Hmm… Semtex nearby, at coordinates 1305, 1492, 0403, 3476, 5782 and 9637."

Artemis snorted. "Well, at least that answered the question to whether the culprit was expected us."

Holly glanced at Artemis strangely. "Yeah. He definitely expected us. I wonder how he knew?"

Artemis rolled his eyes yet again. "Because, Captain, he killed a sprite at this place. It is logical for him to presume that the fairies will come to investigate. I believe the colloquialism 'duh' would be highly appropriate here."

Holly didn't bother to respond to the insult. If she didn't watch herself, she'd become like Root. "So, how are we going to disable Semtex? It is much more explosive than those miniature bombs we encountered. We do the same thing, we're going to get blown up. And anyway if we step out and set them off, we are going to lose the only lead we have. And we can't go around them, certainly, they have us covered."

"Hold on. I'm thinking."

"That's a first," muttered Holly.

Artemis spared a moment to glare at her murderously before returning to contemplative silence.

After a while, Artemis straightened. "I have a plan."


	9. Chapter 9 The missing link

The Missing Link  
  
"You're joking."  
  
"I assure you, I am not, Captain," replied Artemis coolly.  
  
"There is no way I'm doing this, Mud Weasel. No way." Holly said flatly.  
  
Artemis's expression was slightly pained. "You have to, Captain. You have the wings."  
  
"You do it, then. Here, take them," she offered.  
  
Artemis blanched slightly before recovering his composure. "I believe you are most appropriate for the job. You know how to handle the wings best, and you are the lightest here," he said hastily, before she could get any ideas.  
  
"This is the most asinine plan I have ever heard, Fowl. Are you getting this, Foaly?" Holly asked plaintively.  
  
Artemis stiffened slightly. Being linked in any way to asininity was a new experience for him.  
  
Foaly cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Strange as it may seem, his idea does seem to make sense, Holly. Maybe you should try it."  
  
"I have calculated to the best of my ability, and this appears to be the only viable course of action available to us." Artemis added.  
  
"Yeah, just try it, Holly," chipped in Juliet.  
  
"Or are you afraid?" Smirked Mulch.  
  
"Hmm, let me think. I am going to fly with my wings and hover over the Semtex, and disable them with some weird chemical Fowl gave me-  
  
"Polymethane-fluoride, Captain." Artemis interrupted wearily. "It is a super-reactive substance that will act as an oxidising agent-"  
  
"-while not getting blown up. Of course I am afraid, you idiot," Holly retorted sarcastically. "Why don't I go investigate on my own and leave you all here for me to pick up later? I can fly past the bombs, no problem," she asked.  
  
"-for almost any compound." Artemis sighed. "And Captain, we've been through this before. You could go on your own, but could you face any further booby traps lying in wait?"  
  
Holly's face tensed. "May I remind you, Fowl, that I am a fully trained LEP captain, and all that entails. I have sufficient training to-"  
  
"So says the Captain who was about to walk headfirst into a land mine just previously," muttered Artemis under his breath.  
  
Holly's countenance darkened considerably. If looks could kill, Artemis would be a limpid pile of liquefied mush right now.  
  
"So will you do it, Captain?" enquired Artemis, an eyebrow cocked.  
  
"Do I have a choice, Mud Boy?" Holly asked a tad grumpily.  
  
"No, I suppose you really don't, unless you wish to turn your back on a LEP mission which you were assigned." Artemis answered calmly.  
  
"Just. Shut. Up. Not a word, Fowl." Holly warned, gritting her teeth. Artemis was all the more annoying when he was right.  
  
"Very well, we shall proceed, then."  
  
*  
  
"Remind me to kill you, Fowl," Holly growled.  
  
"I'll put it on my 'to do' list," Artemis answered wryly.  
  
Holly was busy hovering above the named location of Semtex.  
  
"It's underneath the tiles, Mud boy. How do you expect me to dump your 'Poly whatchamacallit over it?"  
  
"First of all, its Polymethane-fluoride, Holly. And secondly, you will need to pry off the floorboards," was Artemis's answer.  
  
"Pry off the-? D'Arvit. How do you expect me to pry off the frickin floorboards without blowing myself up, you idiot?" Holly swore violently.  
  
"I have the utmost confidence in your abilities, Holly," Artemis replied, cool as the proverbial cucumber.  
  
Holly swore again.  
  
"Besides, I'm almost positive Foaly has something for the job," added Artemis.  
  
"All you had to do was ask, Holly," Foaly chipped in, sounding slightly injured.  
  
"What do you have, Foaly?" Holly asked brusquely.  
  
"You're not being very gracious," sulked Foaly.  
  
"Foaly." Holly said menacingly.  
  
"Okay, okay, don't blow you fuse. Included in your field kit is the brand new 'Dismantler'!" Foaly announced.  
  
"Dismantler?" Holly voiced incredulously.  
  
"Hey, we centaurs never claimed to be creative, just intelligent," Foaly replied defensively.  
  
"Whatever. What does it do?"  
  
The floorboards are held together with nails, right? And if it not held together chemically, the Dismantler can, well, dismantle it. Impressed, folks?" Foaly asked brightly.  
  
"Not particularly," Holly growled, obviously in a foul mood.  
  
"Foaly ignored her jibe. "Just put the flat side on the attached areas and press the button. Is that simple enough for you?"  
  
Now it was Holly's turn to ignore him. She did as she was told, and true to Foaly's assurance, it lay dismantled in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Voila," breathed Foaly.  
  
Holly poured on the chemical. It sizzled as it touched the Semtex.  
  
"Now throw something on it," urged Artemis.  
  
She thought about dumping the boy headfirst, but regretfully dropped the notion. She took the floorboard, broke it in two, and threw it on the Semtex, hoping fervently that Fowl was right.  
  
Holly closed her eyes and ears, wondering briefly if this was the end. The floorboard dropped dutifully on the Semtex, but no explosion was heard, nor searing pain felt. Holly tentatively opened one eye.  
  
"Safe, Captain. Nothing to fret your pointy ears about," Artemis smirked.  
  
Holly let that pass.  
  
A few minutes later, all the Semtex was done and dealt with.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Lets go," Holly asked impatiently.  
  
*  
  
So they got past the Semtex, mused Felix. Not bad. But this trail wouldn't lead them anywhere. He was sure of it.  
  
*  
  
"I feel that we have come to the last of the booby traps, Holly," Artemis stated.  
  
"So I could have just flown over the Semtex?" Holly queried disbelivingly.  
  
"It would appear so," admitted Artemis.  
  
Holly levelled a glare at him.  
  
"It's not my fault, Holly," Artemis protested.  
  
"Oh, really? You-"  
  
"Shouldn't we be investigating?" Butler interrupted mildly. "That's unless, of course, you two wish to kill each other."  
  
"I wouldn't mind," Holly said fervently.  
  
"Ah, perhaps that is not the best of suggestions, Butler. Yes, let us investigate."  
  
Artemis began poking around.  
  
"Hmm, it looks like our opponent is quite thorough. Not much of a trace is left." Artemis said.  
  
"You mean to say," Holly fumed, "that this whole trip was for nothing?"  
  
"Maybe not, Holly. Give me a moment."  
  
Artemis knelt down.  
  
"What, Mud Boy, praying now?" asked Holly sarcastically. "A bit too late, considering your less than holy life."  
  
"I am searching, Captain," Artemis replied icily.  
  
"These floorboards are new. Pass me the dismantler, Holly."  
  
Holly did as she was told.  
  
Artemis removed a few floorboards and began fishing around.  
  
"There," he said triumphantly, holding out a charred scrap.  
  
"I hope that's not the sprite," Foaly commented wryly.  
  
"That's morbid, Foaly. No, it's the remains of a suitcase. The floorboards were newly done to replace the old ones, which were damaged in the explosion. Obviously a few pieces would have escaped removal in the process," Artemis answered. "From here we can analyse the material using a DNA scan at my lab, and hopefully identify the perpetrator."  
  
"Nice work, Fowl," said Foaly impressed.  
  
"Thank you. I believe our work here is done."  
  
"With you around?" Holly snorted.  
  
Artemis looked as though he was about to retort, but dropped the matter.  
  
*  
  
Felix slammed his fist down on his varnished mahogany table. Foiled! Due to an instance of laxity! An underling would be missing his skin this time tomorrow, he thought grimly. That thought cheered him up a little.  
  
Well, if he was expecting guests, he would have to make the necessary preparations. No gracious host would do less. He would be prepared indeed for this impertinent group. He doubted they would survive his warm welcome. They rarely did.  
  
He took out another Cuban cigar and lighted it.  
  
"Miss Dana, please buzz Mr. James through and ask him to stop by my office. And ask my security to bring a peeler. Yes, a peeler." 


	10. Chapter 10 Informative Findings

AN: This is my first Author's note, as I find that they generally disrupt the plot. I thought to overcome this by answering queries in my review section, but as Old Man gracefully pointed out, ff.net does not condone this. Therefore, hereafter, I shall reply in author's notes much akin to these. 

And while I'm here, I just want to say, thank you to all of you reviewers. You have no idea how elated I am to see those alerts in my mailbox, and I hope that all of you will keep reviewing regularly :-) And for those whom read this fiction and don't review, I exhort you, I plead, please leave a review! Otherwise, to me, you don't exist at all! So please leave me a review… please? :-)

And also, please ignore the scientific bloopers that Darklight ascendant has pointed out. I am no science whiz, and I apologize for this :-/ And anyway, if we were to get extremely technical, the Fairies shielding is illogical and is probably a scientific impossibility. So if any of you see a scientific mistake, please excuse me :-)

And yes, Jade Sabre, asinine means stupid. :-) Much like me :-P And A5H2M8, no, I do not give con. Crit. to all my reviewers, only if I'm in the mood :-) And I would like to apologize for my occasional verbosity, I would like to assure you, I do not read the dictionary for fun :-D

OK, enough of my incoherent ramblings. On with the story! 

Informative Findings

The unlikely, motley band had flown back to Ireland more or less without incident, unless you count the numerous sparing sessions between Holly and Artemis, and was assembled in Fowl's lab, awaiting the results of his DNA test.

"This machine will analyse the sample given, in this case, the suitcase, or whatever is left of it. It will scan for any traces of DNA and read them, matching them accordingly with the appropriate person in my, or rather the CIA's database, which I obtained by hacking into their mainframe" Artemis announced somewhat sententiously.

"Basic stuff, Fowl, now can we get on with it?" Foaly replied in a bored tone.

Artemis was irked. "This is a very advanced piece of work, Foaly. Not even the police, or for that matter, the FBI, have obtained something of this level of sophistry yet. This requires much technological acumen. Only one sufficiently adroit in this field would be able to-"

"Foaly's right, Mud Boy, we've had this for years. Now can we just move on?" Holly interrupted impatiently.

Artemis bristled, and his expression darkened. "Very well," he muttered blackly.

He fed the charred scrap into the machine gently and pressed the 'analyse and compute' button. After a few seconds, the results appeared on the screen, an assortment of letters glowing incandescently.

Artemis consulted it for a moment. "Hmm… there are two DNA samples here. One is human, and the other is a bizarre mutation of normal DNA… I can't make it out. It seems very similar to a humans, yet just different enough to throw me off track…"

Foaly peered through Holly's comp screen. "That's a sprite's," he answered.

The group pondered on that for a moment. "Ew," they remarked in unison.

Artemis recovered from that somewhat morbid contemplation and returned to the screen. "I shall now proceed to match it using the CIA's database," he said. "Any known criminal shall appear on the screen if it is their sample we have here."

Holly rolled her eyes. "I think we've been through this, Fowl. Getting repetitive, are we?" 

Artemis eyes flashed angrily. "I was merely afraid that you, dear Captain, had trouble recalling any information I have supplied, taking into account your greatly inferior mental capabilities and your tendency to ignore your betters," he attacked maliciously.

Holly's expression turned frosty. "You just-" 

Foaly sighed. "If both of you are done denigrating each other, we have a mission here," he said reprovingly.

"Of course, Foaly. It merely irks me to be verbally assaulted by that excuse for a Captain," Artemis straightened.

"Excuse for a- You pathetic Mud Boy, I am going to debilitate you with my buzz baton so bad you won't be able sit down for mo-"

"Break it up, both of you!" Foaly's voice rang out sharply. "Honestly," he muttered to himself. "And no more smarmy comments, the both of you!" The centaur added with asperity.

"Fine, Foaly, I will attempt to halt this abeyance, if Holly will consent to do the same," Artemis replied grudgingly.

"Same goes here," Holly said, eying Fowl with a certain distaste. She was beginning to wonder why she had ever missed him, even if only for a brief moment.

"Good," Foaly answered. He didn't really think it was going to work, but it was worth a shot.

"As I was saying, I shall run a search. Hold on for a bit." Artemis's fingers flew over the keyboard.

"One match. A certain Felix de Boer," Artemis said, somewhat disturbed.

Holly tapped her foot impatiently. "Not all of us are so acquainted with the criminal world, Fowl. Enlighten us."

"Hmm… Felix de Boer. Criminal mastermind, owns his own criminal network, akin to the mafia, but slightly more- sophisticated, if that is the right term. Has a reputation for cruelty, and is as slippery as an eel. Not one to be trusted."

"Duh," remarked Holly exasperatedly, her voice carrying no small amounts of irritation.

Artemis ignored that. He was becoming more and more proficient at that nowadays. "He is very intelligent, though, and cunning. His base is a virtual fortress, and is more or less impregnable under normal circumstances, but hopefully with Fairy magic, and a little Fairy weaponry, we can do it. Of course, assuming that he is guilty, he will have a significant advantage in terms of technology," Artemis elaborated.

"Now _that's_ a cheery thought," Holly remarked.

"Where is his base located?" queried Mulch.

"Poland," answered Artemis shortly. He did not like the odds if he came head to head with Felix de Boer. Especially when Felix had the technological advantage. And the home ground reception on his side.

"Poland? That's an unlikely place for a criminal mastermind to make his base. I have never heard of something like this," Holly said disbelievingly.

"Which is precisely why he did it, Holly," Artemis answered with tones that spoke volumes, rubbing his brow. 

"You'll excuse me if I don't think the way a cruel, debased, evil, sinister, demented, criminal does, Fowl. I am afraid you have an advantage in that field," Holly remarked caustically.

"Also, he cited tax reasons, or something like that in the monthly edition of 'Flouting the Law'." Artemis finished. "And I am not a cruel, evil, debased, sinister, demented criminal, Holly. Just a greedy one." He rubbed his temple yet again. A migraine was heading his way. He could feel it.

Holly snorted. "I certainly saw signs of all the above when you kidnapped me, Fowl."

"It was all about the money, Holly. It was nothing personal. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." Artemis replied wearily.

"That still doesn't justify your actions, Artemis." Holly said quietly.

"I know," Artemis answered, with a tinge of- could it be? - regret. 

 Holly relented slightly when she saw his melancholic, regretful features.

"Well, lets get on with business," Artemis continued brusquely, as though nothing had happened.

"We shall require an ingenious plan in order to outsmart Felix. I, naturally, shall supply this. You all shall be informed in due time. Holly, I believe you shall need to perform the ritual, as this plan shall probably involve magic, and much of it at that."

Holly saluted ironically. "Aye aye, sir," she commented sardonically.

Artemis sighed but let that pass. "Mulch, you have your standard fairy burglary equipment?"

"Yep, Arty-O," Mulch answered.

Artemis looked pained. "Mulch, what inspired you to call me by that ridiculous name?" 

Mulch grinned and shrugged. "Just came to me, I suppose," he said. "Maybe my muse decided to spark my creativity. Like it?"

"Well, Mulch, Butler's fist shall also come to you if you don't stop that foolishness." Artemis folded his arms and raised his eyebrow.

Mulch gulped. "Sure, Arty-" he began.

"Ahem," Butler cleared his throat, seemingly innocuously, while he lifted his arm and flexed it.

"I-I mean, Artemis," Mulch finished quickly.

"Good," Artemis smirked.

"Um… Artemis. Will I be joining you on this mission?" Butler asked tentatively, diffidently.

Artemis thought about it for a while. This matter had been troubling him. "I will consider it," he said finally. 

Butler's shoulders sagged a little. Oh well, he thought, it was better than an outright no.

"But Juliet will be coming, so rest easy, old friend. I shall have a Butler at my side, one way or the other." Artemis consoled him.

"I guess that's better than nothing," replied Butler resignedly.

"Foaly, I assume you will be with us during the entire mission?" Artemis directed his question to the centaur.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Foaly whinnied.

"Are we all clear, then?" Artemis inquired.

"Yes," they chorused.

"Very well then, let us make our preparations. One ingenious plan, coming right up."  
  


They all shuddered at that.

*

As Holly was flying towards a Ritual site, she recontacted Foaly.

"Foaly, does this new finding vindicate Fowl?" Holly questioned.

"I believe it does," admitted the centaur.

Holly was in two minds about this. The irate, annoyed part of dearly longed for an excuse to administer retribution, but the more forgiving section of her mind was relieved to see Fowl go free.

"I suppose you will have to tell Fowl about this," added Foaly casually.

"_Tell Fowl?_ Are you _insane?_ Give me one good reason why I should inform that- that- that vindictive monster about any of this!" Holly ranted.

"Well… it would help to let Fowl know he isn't suspected at all. He's bound to have a few suspicions already. If Fowl is feeling that he is a suspect, it could compromise the mission. Before this, it couldn't be helped, but now that we have this option, we must as well inform him," Foaly said reasonably.

Holly seethed for a while. Then her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Is that the only reason?" She asked pointedly.

"Well, it _would_ be amusing to see you try and explain the whole thing to him," Foaly added, grinning, right before he terminated communications, leaving a simmering Holly hovering a few hundred feet above the picturesque Irish landscape. 


	11. Chapter 11 Repercussions

Author's note: Hello! Sorry for not updating last week, I was writing a one-shot, if any of you have time, just check it out :-) And I am very sorry for the short chapter this week, I am very tired and I had two day-long committee meetings… Ah well, slept for 11 hours the other night :-) 

Dravus, I did _not_ kill Root, he is still alive and well, if slightly, well, read to find out :-)

Aurora Rose, I know that I tend to leave Mulch, Butler and Juliet in the background, I try and bring them out, but I find it difficult to involve more than 3 characters at once :-/ Sorry about that, I will strive to improve it on that point, and besides, Holly is… well, read to find out :-)

I am going to change the title by next update to 'Artemis Fowl and the Face Off', I think, so be sure you guys can find it :-)

On a more serious note, I am thinking about stopping this fic entirely. I sometimes find that writing this fic does not give me as much pleasure as it used to. The matter is not decided yet, and until I decide one the future of this fic, I shall continue writing. Don't worry, I shall inform you guys if I am stopping it or continuing it, I wont just leave you in the lurch :-)

Anyway, goodbye for now, and enjoy the somewhat short chapter :-)

Repercussions 

Root stirred faintly from his hospital bed. His first thought was, where the heck am I?

This question was quickly answered by a sweeping look at his surroundings. His next question was, why the crap am I in a hospital?

His third question: Who am I?

A harried elf paramedic scurried into the room. "You're awake! Good, I thought you were a gonner for a moment there, but due to my *ahem* acumen in the healing arts, I have managed to-"

Root felt a strange, unreasonable urge to shout at the doctor. Hmm, he pondered, maybe I was a guy who hated paramedi-

He was rather rudely interrupted in mid-thought by the elf's inane ramblings.

He felt for a tri-barrelled blaster at his hip, but found only empty air. 

So he couldn't blast this irritating elf into oblivion. He punched him in the nose instead. It felt strangely good.

Foaly came storming in. "Commander," he breathed. "You're back."

Root blinked. He peered closely at the newest addition to his post-amnesia life. A centaur. 

"Commander Root, you're back!" Foaly repeated. "Anyway, things are rather hairy at the moment. We have identified the culprit of the-"

"Excuse me," posed Root diffidently. "Who is this... Commander Root character?"

Foaly stared at him for a good three minutes. "Uh oh."

Root was slightly perturbed by the attention of this centaur.

"Um… Did I, by any chance, know you?" Root continued hesitantly.

"_Know me?_" Foaly was aghast. "You aren't playing a prank on me, are you?" he asked, eying Root suspiciously.

Root's only response was to gaze back calmly at the increasingly disturbed centaur.

"Uh oh," he repeated. 

"He doesn't remember, he doesn't remember," Foaly muttered wildly while gesticulating. "Is he acting himself? Has the amnesia affected his memory _and_ his temperament and personality?" Foaly asked, seemingly to himself. He paced, before stumbling on the unconscious elf. He glanced down and noticed the broken nose.

"Okay, he's still acting himself. No questions about _that_, at any rate." Foaly commented clinically.

"Julius. You don't remember _anything at all_?" Foaly asked desperately, looking the bemused commander in the eye.

The bemused commander in question had an unexplainable urge to feed this centaur his hoofs. Must be a side effect of his injury, he reckoned. 

"Well, I feel like feeding you your hoofs," Root said hesitantly. "Is that normal?" he asked.

"Ye- I mean no! No! You do _not_ want to feed me my hoofs. And you do not mind me calling you Julius. Nor do you get irritated when I tease you about your paunch." Foaly said quickly. Oh well, he must as well make the best of this situation.

"And you like to buy carrots for me. Lots and lots of carrots." Foaly added hopefully.

Root frowned. Something here didn't feel right, but he'd be darned if he knew what.

"I like to buy you… carrots?" he asked, somewhat perplexed.

"Oh, yes," answered Foaly

*

Holly fumed all the way to the Ritual site. 

Sure, _I _have to tell the Mud Weasel, she thought irritably. She planned her speech mentally.

Dear Artemis, you see, the fairies suspected you were the perpetrator of this whole incident, and I was supposed to blast all of you on the faintest suspicion that you were guilty, probably incapacitating or killing the lot of you. Friends?

Scratch that, she growled.

She touched down at the oak tree which Artemis captured her at four years ago. She stared at the spot, nostalgia coming back to her. She remembered the cold monster who had callously abducted her. She felt a sudden surge of affection for the modern version of Artemis, who was, after all, a vast improvement over the former one.

Sentimentalist, she berated herself. She pushed away all thoughts of Artemis, good and bad, and quickly began searching for an acorn. Once she had found an acorn, she looked for a good spot to plant it. 

She turned off her shield. You couldn't do magic while performing the Ritual. The magic just went out of control. She could end up vibrating at three thousand hertz for the rest of the week if she wasn't careful. Maybe that would have been better than the alternative, however…

*

Three hooded men were waiting at an enclosure. The moment Holly unshielded, the burly one raised his tranquilliser gun and fired a single shot.

And as Holly lost consciousness, one clear thought sliced through the mire and the eddies of her mind…

Déjà vu.

*

"That's the one Felix wants," the shooter said in guttural tones. "Lets go."

They collected Holly's inert body and filed out, leaving no trace of the fairy behind. Or so they thought.

*

Felix had posted his people at every Ritual spot in Ireland. It wasn't difficult to identify the pale youth as Artemis Fowl, he was practically a legend in the underworld. And from there, utilising his knowledge of fairy affairs, it had been basic to prepare to capture a fairy.

He chuckled evilly. This way, Fowl would be without magic when he went for the face off with himself. Not to mention Fowl would seriously be lacking in the technological department. Fowl wouldn't stand a chance.


	12. Chapter 12 Realization

A/N: Hello! I am still pretty much undecided about continuing this fic, but until I do, I will continue to update. Thanks for all the reviews, BTW, I appreciate them :-) 

AuroraRose, I tried to include more of Juliet in this chapter, with Holly gone now :-)

Aerin, I have changed the genre :-) And actually, Holly's invitation didn't really stick to the Artic incident, because she said that 'not many lawyers would take your case on that basis.' She didn't enter Fowl Manor in the second book, she waited outside it. Anyway, besides, otherwise I wouldn't have a story J And I wouldn't really mind you reviewing every single chapter, heh heh.

I think that's about all, so just enjoy the (relatively) long chapter :-)

Realization 

Artemis paced worriedly. Holly was late. Granted, they hadn't set a specific return date from the Ritual, but Artemis was not bothered with linguistics, or logic at this moment.

"Where _is_ she?" He growled irritably. Worry did not sit well with Artemis. 

Butler was equally perturbed. He furrowed his brow. "She should be here any minute," he said pacifyingly to Artemis, though a note in his voice signified that the statement was a meaningless formula, something to assuage the knot of worry deep in the pits of their stomachs.

"You don't believe that, Dom," Juliet shot accusingly. She wasn't usually so pert, but the worry gnawed at her. She did not particularly enjoy the sensation either.

"Holly should be here by now," Mulch volunteered slowly. "Her wings would have given her enough speed to reach here by now. It has been two hours." He was greatly disconcerted as well. Very unlike him.

Artemis continued to pace, his mind mapping out possible scenarios and unexpected events that could have kept Holly from Fowl Manor.

The phone rang.

Artemis stared at it for a moment, and unreasoningly, he felt a surge of dark anticipation. Dread coursed through his heart.

It rang again.

Butler moved to pick it up, but Artemis cut him off and began to stride across the room to the phone.

It rang for a third time.

"Hello?" asked Artemis, his voice quavering slightly. He swore, that if this turned out to be a darned telemarketer Butler would be paying him an unpleasant visit shortly.

"Hello, Artemis." The voice sent chills down Artemis's spine. It was every bit as cold as Artemis's, but there was something more to it, a deep seated, almost innate even, cruelty.

"Who is this?" But he already knew.

"I'm sure you have figured it out by now, Artemis." Artemis tensed. He knew what was coming, even if a part of him was screaming that this could not be, no, this was an absurdity, it had to be false.

But he knew it was true nonetheless.

"Are you missing anyone in your party?" A cold chuckle.

Artemis's suspicions had been confirmed. His shoulders slumped. "What do you want?" he asked from behind clenched teeth.

Another cruel laugh. "I want you and all your fairy friends to come to my home base. You know where it is, I'm sure."

"And what if I don't?" Artemis replied defiantly, more to resist this demented being in any way than out of any ignorance. 

"Your dear elvish friend here will develop a case of nascent illness. Something suitably debilitating and lingering. And painful, yes, don't forget painful." Artemis could sense the cruel amusement dripping from his words. The malice was frighteningly apparent, and Artemis experienced a medley of emotions. 

Burning hatred coursed through his soul. Worry once again gnawed at his liver, apparently fortified by its brief abdication when it gave way to hatred.

But worst was the fear. Fear for Holly, fear of this demented freak, and just fear in general. You know it was bad when Artemis felt such powerful emotions. He felt his cool exterior fade away.

He struggled to retain his indifferent, calm façade and poise. "The elf is of no concern to me." His hand shook. A dangerous gambit.

"Then you won't mind if I just out her on the rack for a few hours, then, Artemis. Do not take me for a fool." The malicious amusement disappeared, only to be replaced by a note of steel in Felix's voice.

Artemis sighed, but he had expected that response anyway. "When do you want us to come?" he asked, momentarily defeated.

"Oh, anytime you prefer. It would make things more fair that way, no?" And with that, Felix terminated the link.

*

Foaly munched on a carrot. His twelfth, or maybe thirteenth, but hey! Who was keeping count? Root was buying, after all.

"You see, it all started with this Artemis Fowl fella. He kidnapped Holly and- you remember Holly right? The elf I was talking about minutes ago? Auburn hair, fiery disposition? Okay, good. Then-"

Foaly was interrupted in mid-reliving with the bewildered Root, who sat on the hospital bed, confusion apparent on his countenance, by a signal form his headset.

"Broadcasting on all frequencies, broadcasting on all frequencies, Foaly, can you hear me?" It rang through the static.

"Got you, hold on, I'm adjusting the signal… There, I hear you loud and clear. What is it, Artemis?"

Artemis took a deep breath. "Foaly, Holly has been abducted."

"What?" Foaly cried out incredulously.

"She has been kidnapped by Felix, Foaly. The stakes are higher now," he said, his voice devoid of any emotion, despite the turmoil raging inside.

Foaly recovered his composure. "How?" he asked with a shaking voice.

"She went to perform the Ritual. Felix had stakeouts on every Ritual site." Artemis continued in a dead tone.

"Why? What does he want?" Foaly asked, still stunned slightly by the incredibility of this most unwelcome news.

"My guess is that he wants to face us and eliminate our threat once and for all. Without Holly we have no magic, no equipment. We will be like lambs before a slaughter," Artemis replied, with a peculiar detached quality to his voice, his speech carrying no hint of inflections.

"Check out the Ritual site. We may have a hint, or a clue. It's worth a shot," he added.

"Very well," replied Artemis wearily, though his demeanour did not seem to harbour any hope whatsoever.

"Good luck, Artemis," said Foaly as he terminated the link. He turned to look at the still confused Root and begun to sob gently.

*

The door to Holly's cell opened quietly, almost soundlessly even.

She was huddled in a corner of the dank prison, and she looked up at the figure standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, asperity coating every syllable. 

He chuckled coldly. The sound sent chills up Holly's spine.

"I merely wish to check upon my… guest." Felix replied lightly. "Are you enjoying your stay?"

Holly spat at him. However, since she was weak from the lingering effects of the tranquilliser and was huddled in a damp corner, it did not quite reach his face, but merely settled on his shirt.

He peered at the proof of her defiance and chuckled again. "Feisty, aren't we?"

He strode to her and cupped her face in his hand harshly. His eyes burned with a dreadful intensity. "I will break your will and spirit, fairy. Mark my words."

Since her first try had been somewhat off the mark, she decided that she was entitled to one more try. Second time lucky. This time her aim was much more true.

Felix calmly wiped the spittle out of his eye. "Your will is strong. This will make shattering it all the more enjoyable. Your precious Artemis and his cronies and lackeys are already on their way." He smiled, but there was no mirth in it. "I wonder how much you'd enjoy seeing them killed slowly in front of you?" And with that, he chuckled again and left her alone, all alone in the cold, dark, prison.

And softly, Holly began to weep.

*

Artemis and Butler scoured the area. Juliet and Mulch were waiting back in the manor.

"Nothing here, Artemis," Butler voiced.

Artemis's heart sank. Without anything, they hadn't a chance. "Look there," he said despairingly.

He began to search frantically. "There! There's something behind those bushes!" He went in for a closer look.

He lifted the object, a peculiar belt, triumphantly. 

"What's that?" inquired Butler.

"A lifeline," Artemis said with a grin.

*

"Holly left her field equipment on the ground before beginning to perform the Ritual," Artemis informed Mulch and Juliet, his face flushed with hope.

"So… we have fairy technology?" Asked Juliet.

"Yes, we have fairy technology. Even if it isn't as sophisticated as Felix's, Foaly is on our side, and he knows how to utilize them." Artemis answered.

"Butler, I had not intended to bring you along, but now, with Holly out of the picture, I have to choice. The stakes have been raised," he said soberly.

Butler clasped his charge's hand wordlessly in comfort, but his eyes danced with the possibility of action. Someone like Butler could not just sit back while his charge ventured into mortal peril.

"Juliet, Mulch, get ready. We will leave shortly." Artemis nodded curtly at them

"No problem, Artemis," said Juliet, subdued for once, a vast change from her usual flighty self. The gravity of the situation had struck her. She had been close friends with Holly, she mused sadly. Still am, she reminded herself sternly. She couldn't give up on Holly. Not now. She should trust in Artemis and his brilliance, like she always did.

She ventured a glance at his face. It looked tired and haggard, all worn out. It was the face of an old man who had been through a lot, and didn't like it. She felt a surge of sympathy for Artemis. Some people thought he was lucky, being rich and intelligent. Few people knew better.

She clasped his hand in support, perhaps unconsciously echoing Butler's gesture.

*

Soon, everyone was assembled in the hall of Fowl Manor. 

"Is everyone ready?" asked Artemis.

Nods greeted him.

"Then lets go. We have an appointment in Poland," he said grimly.


	13. Auther's Note: decision made an final

A/N: um… I have come to a decision, guys, and, well, I don't know how to tell you this, but… see, I um…

Havedecidedtoquitthefic!

*cowers behind protective wall*

I want to write my other fics in groundwork right now, and I frankly am getting bored with this fic, as im sure many of you readers are too :-/

Oh well…

I may continue in the future, so just keep this on your favorites or something, but even so only in a few months or something.

I would just like to thank all of you guys who reviewed me faithfully (or not so faithfully, J)

Anyway, thanks to all of you, I appreciate the support, and if you guys wanna read something I wrote, check out the AF one-shot I wrote! It's called musings, just click on my user profile, you cant miss it :-)

Oh well, better say bye first.

Goodbye! *sniff*


End file.
